The Favor Fiend
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: "Listen, Granger. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. So, just sit back and relax. Try and enjoy yourself. When else in life are you going to be able to say that you hooked up with the most bad ass, good looking wizard at Hogwarts?" Draco asked.   Dr/Hr
1. Prologue

**The Favor Fiend**

**Chapter 1**

_I know. I can't help myself. It is what it is. I've been sitting in the stands watching Ron practice since early this morning. Of course, he's as clueless as a bag of potatoes, but I've learned to live with it. After years of being innocently rejected by the boy I've been swooning over, for the better part of my teenage years, I know he's not the brightest bulb in the box. _

_I want to move on, but it's not as easy as it seems. Enter sixth year, Callum Matthews; A.K.A-My Fake Boyfriend. He was the perfect plan for making Ron jealous, before realizing it was a hopeless plan. It was Ginny's idea and I should have never listened to her._

_I flaunted, flirted and flattered Callum every time Ron was in earshot, but nothing! I stepped up my game by kissing him in-front of Ron and nothing, yet again. What does a girl have to do to get a little attention when desired?_

"Trying to bend a spoon with the power of your thoughts again, Granger?" Draco mocked taking a seat a few bleachers above where she was seated.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the snobbish, blond haired git she now had to deal with atop everything else.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? This is a closed practice. Gryffindor only." She replied with distain.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Slytherin has the pitch for the rest of the day."

"That makes sense. Slytherin should get in all the practice they need. Another few decades and you guys will be…a quarter as good as Gryffindor." She retorted sarcastically.

"Funny, Granger." He said. "I guess we'll see who's got real talent on the pitch next time we unfortunately associate houses."

"Bewitching your seeking skills to impress doesn't count as talent, Malfoy."

"Guess you're going to have to be my good luck charm from now on, eh Granger?" he replied and then instantly roared out laughing. "Wow, first time I couldn't keep a straight face."

Hermione closed her eyes trying to control the dwindling spiral that was now her patience. It was wearing thin with Draco around.

Malfoy headed away from Granger to get ready for Quidditch practice; leaving her to get lost in the power of her torturous thoughts.

_Oh…look at him. _Hermione sighed. _He's doing that amazing flippy move as goalkeeper again. Listen to me, my brain is fried and I'm making up words to describe things. When did I turn into Lavender Brown?_

Getting up to leave, she turned and looked at Ron one more time before swooning. She didn't know when she had become such a girl, but she didn't like it very much.

**XOXO**

Eating lunch with Harry and Ginny a few hours later, Hermione was going out of her mind. Since this whole "Callum-Jealousy-Ron" thing wasn't working, she decided that she would have to "fake" breakup with Callum.

Luckily, he was fine with the whole situation. Hermione promised to tutor him for the whole year if he did this one little thing for Hermione. It was a tradeoff where both parties could benefit in the long run. But at this point, only one side was being favored.

Hermione thought it would be an easy target since Callum was on the Ravenclaw quidditch team, as a beater. Mix Ron and competition in various directions and you'd get a show. But for some reason, it just wasn't working when it came to Hermione. And, she just didn't understand why. Was she trying to hard?...or maybe not enough?...

She wasn't someone who liked to wear her emotions on her sleeve. So telling Ron how she felt upfront wasn't in the cards.

Looking casually around the great Hall, Hermione spotted Ron down the table talking to…Lavender Brown. Hermione was irritated instantly. What if they were rekindling what they used to have? Hermione turned her attention over to her plate of food and tried to make Ron disappear.

Laughing silently to himself from Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy kept his eye on Hermione. He knew Little Miss Priss was hung up on Weasel. He found it hilarious. She gave him all these signs and he just ignored her unknowingly. Honestly, Granger's hints were about as subtle as a terrorist yelling "bomb" in the middle of an airport. That meant Weasel was a bigger moron than Draco ever thought possible.

_Granger also has no taste in men either. _Draco rolled his eyes and realized staring at her made his eyes burn.

Callum had just walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Hermione. The brown eyed, dark haired male was the brunette equivalent of Draco in the eyes of every woman. Every girl except Hermione, as it seems. Draco would have been slightly intimidated of the bloke if he didn't know that Callum only came from a middle class, half muggle, half magic family from London. No money…no competition, for the shallow anyway. What girls saw in him, he just couldn't grasp.

Callum kissed Hermione on the cheek, to keep up appearances. But, Ron didn't even notice. That added dismay to Hermione and was starting to take its toll on her.

"I hate to do this, but I actually have to go." Hermione said to her friends as she got ready to leave.

"But Mione, you didn't even finish your lunch." Ginny noted.

"I know…but, I actually have a headache, so I'm going to head back to my dorm ." She said telling the truth. Ron was giving her a headache and not in the good sense of dizzying up the girl.

"Do you need an escort?" Callum asked politely.

"Oh um… thanks anyway, but I'm okay. I'm just going to sleep it off." She said before giving one last glance at Ron and Lavender making doe eyes at each other and leaving the hall.

_Sickening._

**XOXO**

Draco was so close to catching the Snitch. He was just inches away from the flying, golden ball. His arm stretched out and his hand got ready to wrap around the Snitch and hold it so tight it could never get away from him. He was concentrating hard on the catch that when the snitch took a dive, Draco was going too fast to stop from crashing into one of the stands. As the Snitch fell away from him, Draco fell away from his broom and hit the ground with a hard thump.

As he groaned in agony, the other players rushed over to check on their most valuable player. Draco whined and made sure to make a scene out of the incident. As he lay on the ground, he gripped his right arm and knew from past experience that he had broken it.

He was bitterer about the fact that this defeat had gotten in the way of the catch than he was about the actual accident. It was an annoyance he would have to deal with until the next time he would be able to play on the pitch.

As Madam Pomfrey took care of him in the hospital wing, Hermione came in looking for an herb that would make her now severe headache go away. She spotted Draco laying in one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey inspecting his arm.

"Well, it's not broken Mr. Malfoy. You can ease your mind on that. It's just severely sprained." She informed him. "I'll have it good as new in two shakes of hippogriff's tail." Getting up to retrieve what she needed, she saw Hermione standing there waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. What can I do for you?"

"I have a horrible headache. I was hoping there was something you could do."

"Of course. Mr. Malfoy, I'll be right back." As Madam Pomfrey left, Hermione felt the awkwardness in the room. You'd think things would be a little bit easier considering Draco was her roommate. He was Head Boy and she was Head Girl. Hermione had many theories about how he had attained the position. Her number one theory dealt with Lucius buying his son's way into the spot.

Draco squinted at the brown haired girl.

"A headache?" he asked rudely. "That's what you get for stalking Weasel, Granger." He said. "Sneaking around in the dark, watching him around corners and hiding in bathroom stalls isn't healthy. Give the boy some space."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know anything." She said.

"Yeah, I' m sure." He said disbelieving. "Having you unfortunately as my roommate has caused me to learn things about you I'd prefer to live without knowing."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Like…you had a crush on David Beckham your whole life, you hate the smell of pecan pie and your number one fantasy is Weasel dressed like a pirate saving you from a castle in the Alps."

Her mouth dropped and she glared at him.

"You read my diary?" she yelled.

"Next time, don't fall asleep on the couch with it." He said. "You've been warned."

"You are so vile! How dare you do something like that. Diaries are for people to keep their _private_ thoughts to themselves. You had no right to read it."

He just looked back at her, un-phased by her speech.

"Yeah well…I did." He said. "It's done."

She shook her head and Madam Pomfrey came walking back into the room.

"Here you go, Ms. Granger. This should help you." She said handing her a glass of water and a tiny little pill that had been transformed down from a wild magical plant that Professor Sprout had started growing in the greenhouses. "And for you Mr. Malfoy." she said walking over to him. "This will hurt just a little bit."

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Draco's arm and spoke an incantation. His arm glowed for a moment before it slowly began to mend itself. Hermione saw Draco wince for a moment, but less than five seconds later she told him he was free to go.

As Hermione headed back to her dorm, the thought of someone reading her diary just made her blush with embarrassment. She didn't understand why he had to be so crude and take advantage of the situation. Another thing that angered her about having him as a roommate.

Draco then appeared out of nowhere right beside her.

"Leave me alone." She said angrily before saying the password to the Heads dormitories. Walking into the comfortable and spacious common room, Draco just wouldn't listen to her demands.

"You know, you were out for hours. I found out some juicy stuff while you were unconscious."

"Congratulations on being a nosy scum." She replied heading for her door.

"Like…how you and Matthews aren't really dating and how you're using him to get the Firecrotch jealous." He smirked when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't believe you." She said turning around. She was fuming to say the least.

"So Weasley doesn't see you as more than a friend?" he asked. "And you're trying to use Matthews to get to him and hope that he'll realize that he doesn't want to be with anyone but you? Am I on the right track here?" he asked all-knowingly.

"I have nothing left to say to you." She said disappointingly.

"Yeah, well I'm not done saying what I want to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes because she didn't want to deal with Draco and his childish ways anymore.

"Callum Matthews isn't a threat, Granger." He said. "It's not a shocker seeing one pansy with another. If you want to get Weasel's attention, you have to make him give it to you. You need to shock him." He said. Hermione couldn't believe this, but he had a point. "To make him notice, you need to go big."

"And how would I do that?" she asked.

"You need…" a dirty smirk appeared on his face and Hermione knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Me."

"What?"

"You need me. I'm the only one who will snag his attention. If he sees you with any other random guy, he won't be impressed. But, if you're with the enemy…" she listened intently. "He's going to notice."

"FYI-we're enemies too." She said.

"Duh, Granger. But, face it…you need me." Draco was loving this moment. If he helped Granger out, he would own her. He was the only one who could make a difference.

"This is mad." She stated. "I will not do it. No way."

"Fine." Draco said sighing. "I think I hear wedding bells for the Weasley, Brown wedding." He put a hand to his ear.

Hermione contemplated for a minute.

"What would you want in return?" she asked.

"Oh trust me…I can think of something."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but…alright."

"No, no. You have to ask for it." he mocked.

"Will you help me?" she asked impatiently.

"Help you what? I'm a man. I need specifics or I'll think you need help with…_anything_." He said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Will you help me get Ron jealous?" she asked again.

Malfoy pretended to miss what she said.

"Oh sorry, were you talking to me?" he asked.

"Draco." She started again. "Will you help me get Ron jealous?"

He pretended to think for a second.

"It would be my pleasure."

So thus, it began. The beginning of what would soon be a confusing, twisted plan of jealousy, deception and of course old fashioned lust.

Draco owned Hermione at this point. And he was planning to collect when the time came.

_Oh yes…best plan I've ever come up with by far. I amaze myself sometimes. _

**A/N-Alrighty, here it is. A brand new story for you readers to seek your teeth into. I hope you enjoy because you're about to go on a wild ride. This story is sometimes in Hermione perspective and then Draco's. I'm going to make it as easy to understand as possible. So leave some reviews and tell me what you think. **


	2. Tricks

**Happy Valentine's Day, Lovelies! **

**Tricks**

Chapter 2

"Did you dump Matthews yet?" Draco asked Hermione uncaringly the next day.

"Excuse you." She said. "I talked to him and I _politely_ thanked him for helping me out, but told him he was no longer needed." She said as she headed for the library with Draco tailing her.

"Good. Now we can move on to step 2." He said.

"And what's step 2?" she asked looking at him.

Draco got closer and whispered in her ear, so no outsiders could hear him.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in an hour." He said before walking away grandiosely.

Hermione watched him leave and couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement at the thought of secretly meeting someone in a private room. She just wished it was Ron asking her to meet him.

Sighing, she entered the library and began to study. It didn't take her long to realize she couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork. She just kept thinking about what it was Draco had planned. He was a very mischievous one, so the idea of meeting him privately with unknown intentions freaked her out a little bit.

What if he was planning on luring her there, so he could have his way with her?

_Nah…_

Packing up her things, she knew it was finally time to meet him. She spent the past hour in the library, not studying. She knew she would kick herself later for wasting so much valuable time.

As she made her way up to the meeting place, her body was shaking and she was unnerved. Walking into the room, she looked around the space and saw it was empty.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Draco?"

Suddenly, Hermione was swooped off her feet, metaphorically. Draco appeared out of nowhere and surprised her by stealing a kiss, out of the blue. The sudden action caused Hermione's head to spin as she got a full dose of everything that was Draco. The scent of his cologne, the radiation of his body heat, the feeling of his strong hands keeping her in place.

The kiss was deep, powerful and showed that Draco knew exactly what he was doing.

He pulled away just seconds later and looked down at her, unfazed.

"That's how you kiss someone." He said. "Did you kiss Matthews like that?" he asked.

Hermione slowly shook her head. She was already dizzy to begin with.

"That's why Weasel wasn't jealous." He said before backing away from her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"I just wanted to see how you were." He replied. "You need improvement." His tone was distant as he walked across the room. Hermione felt self-conscious now, thanks to his comment. Draco then conjured up a sofa, some candles and music.

"What are you doing?" she asked unsurely. "What exactly did I sign up for?"

"I'm setting the mood." He said turning to look at her. "A moment with me is never dull, Granger."

"What exactly are we even doing in here?"

"I'm teaching you the art of seduction."

_Lovely…_

"Is that necessary?" she asked.

"Sit." He said pointing to the sofa. Hermione was hesitant, but did as he demanded.

"You know, I still don't understand why you're willing to help me." She said getting comfortable.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine." He replied back with authority.

After Draco had gotten the room the way he wanted it, he took a breath and admired his work. Rolling up his sleeves, he looked over at her and gave her taunting eyes and a smartass smirk.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"And, now we begin."

"Listen, just so you know, I'm not some puppet you can just control, Malfoy. I have no problem cursing you and walking out if you try anything sketchy." She said.

"Granger, you're going to be begging me not to stop." He said. "Now, relax."

_Not as easy as it seems._

Draco went over and sat on the sofa, right next to Hermione. He looked down at her and made no effort to try and hide his initial run over of her assets. As he scanned his way down and then back up her body, she glared at him.

He leaned in until his face was just inches away from hers.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.

"N-no." she said looking away.

"I don't believe you." He said provokingly. He leaned in a little closer and whispered in her ear. The heat of his mouth tickled her ear. "How about now?"

Hermione suddenly jumped off the couch. She wasn't comfortable being that close to Draco. Truth be told, he did make her nervous. She would soon rather be impaled by a unicorn horn, than give Draco the benefit of the doubt.

"I told you." Draco said to her.

"Listen, I don't exactly understand why we're wasting time up here." Hermione said looking at him. "Ron isn't here and the only reason I even need your help is for the sake of Ron. There's no point for us to spend any alone time together." She said exasperated.

"You're here because you need my help with _everything_." He said standing up. "You have absolutely no idea what you're doing, Granger, because if you knew what you were doing, you wouldn't be here right now."

She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Now, you can either relax and let me do my job, or you can walk out of here, say goodbye to Weasley and live your boring life the way you've been living it since birth."

Hermione thought about it for a minute and chose to stay, against her better judgment.

"Good, now let's get back to work." He told her.

Thus the montage began.

"Never seem too interested…" he told her. "Show just enough skin." Draco unbuttoned the first button on her white blouse and Hermione covered her chest before buttoning it back up. "And, never…never make him feel like you're not a challenge. Guys like a challenge." He said with a smirk. "When you see him, make deep eye contact; for a total of three seconds, before turning away." She hung on to every word.

After an hour of listening to Draco's advice, Hermione and Draco left the room. Supper was soon and Hermione was thinking about Ron and Lavender again. She was hoping they wouldn't be all over each other like earlier.

On the way down, Draco came up with a brilliant plan. He lit up in his brain like fireworks.

"One more thing." He said right before shoving her into a broom cupboard with him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. The sudden impact shocked her because she didn't know what was happening.

"Hold on." He said opening the cupboard slightly to look out. When he saw a slightly large group of people coming towards their direction; heading towards the Great Hall, Draco plowed out of the cupboard with Hermione. Holding her tight in his arms as they spun out of the closet.

"Granger." He said with amusement in his voice as he smirked at her, pretending not to notice the people who had stopped and gasped at the two.

Finally "noticing" them standing there, Draco straightened up, ran a hand through his hair quickly and sauntered away. Hermione was mortified and quickly caught up with Draco.

Behind Hermione, she could hear the mob whispering about what they had just seen.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered harshly to him.

"Relax, I've got it all taken care of." He said to her. "Trust me, the school will be buzzing by the time we get down to supper."

_What did I get myself into? Why on earth did I let him do that? This is going to backfire in my face. I know it. _

**XOXO**

Walking into the Great Hall, all eyes were on Hermione. As she stood in the doorway every person turned around and started whispering. She threw a glance over to Slytherin table and couldn't identify Draco in the masses. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind her, winked at her and smirked before walking in and heading to his table. Hermione blushed and tried to blend in with a group of first years, who had just walked into the hall.

Finally making it to where her friends were at, she glanced at Ginny and Harry who were giving her questioning looks.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning." Harry interrupted. "We heard about you and Malfoy in the broom cupboard." He said angrily.

"Oh…um, don't worry about that." She replied.

"Sorry, Mione. I can't help it." He said with attitude. "My best friend was locked in a cupboard with my enemy. I think worrying about it is the least amount I could do. I should kill him."

"Don't." she said. "Harry please just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Looking for Ron down the table, she spotted him. How could she not? He was staring right at her. Hermione closed her eyes and turned away when Lavender looked down at her too and started to laugh. Ron then got up and made his way over to her and sat down.

"Hey, guys." He said to the group. "Mione, is it true about you and Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione caught sight of Lavender watching the conversation with a childish smirk on her lips. Hermione felt a balsy move coming on.

"You know what?" she asked turning to him. "It is true."

Her friends looked at her along with other spectators, jaws dropped, eyes huge.

"I was in a broom cupboard with Malfoy. I like Malfoy. Okay? He's the only person who makes me feel good about myself. So, tough luck if you don't like that. It is what it is."

Hermione got up quickly and stormed out of the hall.

Running out, she finally took a breath of air. She felt incredible for saying that right to Ron's face. She didn't know what Malfoy was thinking because she knew for a fact he was paying attention. She just dug a hole. She didn't know if she was going to be buried in it or build a pool and take the dive of her life. She was ready for change. She was ready to be whoever she was meant to be and achieve her goals.

Who would have thought that Draco would actually be useful?

**XOXO**

The blonde haired Slytherin came walking through the heads dorm in a hurry after dinner.

"That, Granger..." he started. She was worried he was about to take her head off. "Was brilliant! Why didn't I think of it?" he asked. "Announcing our relationship in front of the entire school was…perfect. I'm going to have such a good time dangling this whole thing in front of Weasley's face."

"Sorry. He just made me so mad. It was hard for me to stay calm." She said standing up. "I'm just getting started. I want to see the look on Lavender Brown's face when she realizes Ron is the wrong guy for her." She said excited.

"Whoa, easy there Granger. We're taking it all in strides."

"So, what's next?" she asked.

Draco thought about it for a minute.

"What's next is, we step up our game. All people think about us right now is we might have possibly hooked up in a broom cupboard. My stock won't plummet by helping you. And let's face it, you could use some popularity points. So, we go as far outside the box as possible."

"I do not need some popularity points!" she said offended.

He gave her a doubtful look and answered with a sarcastic "Yeah…"

"Listen, Granger. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. So, just sit back and relax. Try and enjoy yourself. When else in life are you going to be able to say that you hooked up with the most bad ass, good looking wizard at Hogwarts?" He asked before heading to his room.

Hermione was done doubting Draco's potential. He could make this a very interesting game. Hermione was ready to start playing games because it seemed that's all people did with her.

_"Listen, Granger. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. So, just sit back and relax. Try and enjoy yourself."_

**A/N-Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. You are the very reason why I adore writing so much. Thank you!**


	3. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**A/N-Severely smoldering chapter. You've been warned.**

**P.S.**-This chapter is extremely overdue, I know!

**EXCUSE:** I just recently moved to a new state. I have no internet at my house, at the present moment. I am actually sitting at my local McDonalds just to upload this chapter. Internet should be turned on in a few weeks after all the painting and moving in is finished. Please be patient. Thanks!

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

Chapter 3

"Without fear, we know not of courage. Without betrayal, we know not of trust. Without hate, we know not of love. Without trial and error, we know not of life."

Hermione read quietly to herself. Sitting in her giant, comfortable bed, she read one of her favorite books. It was very early in the morning; too early for anyone but her to be awake, and she took the opportunity to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Hermione found it too difficult to face everyone at breakfast, after last night. So instead, she decided to skip out and take some time for just herself for the rest of the morning.

Thank goodness it was Sunday. She could hide away in her dorm all day and not have to face anyone, if she chose not to. Not only that, but Draco hadn't run over the next plan with her yet, so she didn't want to get into anything she couldn't find her way out of.

_Yes, peace and quiet._

"Morning, Sunshine." Draco said loudly as he burst into Hermione's room, boisterously.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded covering herself up with the large comforter.

"As your boyfriend, it's my responsibility to take a good look at the ceiling in your room." He said with a smirk, crashing down on Hermione's bed.

"FYI, you're not really my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you left now." She said.

Draco lay across her bed, his head atop his crossed arms as he took a good look at her ceiling.

"Yes, this is one of my many goals." He stated. "Lying in bed with Head Girl, who's a Gryffindor might I add."

"Don't be disgusting." She said. "Now what do you want?" she asked.

"Get dressed." He said. "We're going to breakfast."

"No, no, no." she said getting out of bed. "I am not going to breakfast. Facing people is the last thing I want to do right now. We need a strategized plan before we do anything."

Draco ignored her as usual, but this time is was due to her wardrobe. Wearing only a floral print spaghetti strapped shirt and matching mini shorts, he made no disguise of hiding his roaming eyes.

Realizing she was uncovered, Hermione quickly grabbed her silk robe and covered herself. Draco still had the imagination of a 5 year old, so with or without the robe, she was on a pedestal.

"Malfoy!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Knock it off." She demanded. "I'm not going to breakfast, so please leave."

"Granger, listen." He said sitting up. "We're going to walk into the Great Hall and act like nothing's different. Eat breakfast with your lame friends and I'll do the same with my cool ones. Trick is, everyone will start getting irritated if you start ignoring them, to flirt with me across the room." He said. "Being ignored is one of the easiest ways to piss someone off, especially if it's unintentional."

"But, this _is_ intentional."

"Yes, but they won't know that." He said standing up. "When breakfast is over, I'll "sneakily", but obvious for you, lure you away from your friends and we'll disappear down the hallway. We leave people with their own imaginations and you leave Weasel irritated because it kills him knowing you're about to rendezvous with your enemy; in a deserted classroom or another broom cupboard. Men want what other men want. First cardinal rule. Never forget that."

As Draco talked, he walked around Hermione's room and looked at all her stuff. She was excruciatingly neat, not that he expected anything different. Picking up a picture frame, he examined the photo. Setting it down, he turned to face her.

"So, what are you wearing today?" he asked.

She shook her head unknowingly.

"Well, feel free to walk around in your PJ's, Granger." He said with a smirk.

"Get out." She pushed.

Turning to her wardrobe, Draco opened it. He went through her clothing, ignoring her demands for him to stop. He pulled out an attractive dark red blouse with minimum sequins for her to wear. The shirt had a deep v-neck and he knew it would make the kiddies crawl.

"I'm not wearing that." She said. "My undershirt for that blouse is dirty."

"Then, don't wear anything under it," he said.

"Get real." She said. "Malfoy, you've managed to ruin my morning and I'm getting the feeling that this is how it's going to be for the rest of the day. Now, please get out so I can shower and get ready." She pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

_What a nuisance._

After a relaxing shower and a fine hair charm that left her hair in silky waves, Hermione emerged from her room in a dark blue blouse and a pair of dark jeans.

"That's not the blouse I picked out." Draco said looking at her.

"Too bad. This is the blouse I felt like wearing today."

He rolled his eyes, but was surprised she went to the level of actually styling her hair that day. It looked pretty good.

"Not too shabby." he admitted.

"Wow. A compliment?" she asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." he said.

Hermione ignored his comment and got ready to face her friends.

"Stick to the game plan." He said to her.

Leaving the common room, Draco and Hermione walked together; going over minor detail discreetly.

She took a deep breath before walking into the Great Hall. Once again, the whispers started. Hermione was about to backtrack right out of the hall, but Draco roughly whispered "Stay put." into her ear and pulled on her arm for her to stay.

She swallowed a nervously before proceeding further in. Draco let her go and swaggered over to Slytherin table, enjoying being the talk of the school. Hermione took a seat at Gryffindor table and Ginny and Harry looked up at her.

"Morning." She said to both of them.

"Morning, Mione." Ginny said sweetly. "You look really nice today."

"Thank-you." She replied.

Ron came walking into the hall next, surprisingly without Lavender anywhere in sight. He took a seat next to Hermione at the table and immediately stiffened up.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"Morning." Harry said.

But nonetheless, Lavender came sauntering in with her two friends; Padma and Parvarti.

"Morning, Ronnie Bear." Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek when she finally got to where they were sitting.

Hermione tried to keep herself together and managed to when she caught Draco staring her down from where he was seated.

"Morning, Hermione." Lavender said with minor irritation.

Hermione got right to work. She ignored Lavender and smiled at Draco, giving him a flirty gaze. Draco knew it was show time, so he returned the gaze with a flirty, bad boy smirk.

As much as Hermione hated PDA, she knew she had to do her best at laying it out there for everyone to see.

It was strangely fun flirting with Draco. Hermione blushed a few times unintentionally and bowed her head as she tried to hide it. Harry and Ginny were utterly confused, but didn't say a word, even though they were dying to. Ron had a grudging look on his face and he glared deeply at Draco. Lavender was trying to figure out what universe she was on, where Draco Malfoy would actually be interested in a little bookworm like Hermione Granger. She refused to believe someone like him would waste his time on a girl like her. So, she convinced herself that Hermione had obviously put a spell on him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked rudely.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked coyly as she continued to flirt.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked Hermione as most people in the Great Hall got up to leave.

"Sure, Gin." she replied.

Getting up and walking out of the hall, Hermione was bombarded with questions from both Harry and Ginny.

"When did this thing with Malfoy start, Mione?" Harry asked. "It's not too late to get out while you're ahead."

"I don't want him hurting you, Mione." Ginny stated. "I don't know how this happened, but the git has always been horrible to you. Please don't forget the last six years you've known him."

"Ginny, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I know how to take care of myself. Trust me."

"Yeah, but Hermione-" Harry started.

"Granger." Malfoy said interrupting the conversation. "I need to see you." He said before giving Harry an obnoxious look.

"I'll be right there." She said to Draco. She didn't want to leave her best friends hanging just because she was trying to get Ron jealous. Harry and Ginny didn't do anything to Hermione.

Draco walked a few feet away and leaned up against a wall, waiting for her to hurry up. He was not a patient one after all.

"Please, just please, don't worry about me." She said. Hermione saw Draco reeling her in with his forefinger. "Listen, I can't talk right now, but it'll all make sense eventually." She said before leaving her group to meet the infamous Slytherin staring back at her.

"I made you come with one finger. Imagine what I could do with a whole hand." Draco said under his breath with a malevolent grin.

"Bite me." She retorted. Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and gave Harry and Ginny a last glance before disappearing with their Gryffindor friend.

"That's disgusting." Ron said coming up next to Harry and Ginny. "She must be under a curse."

Draco found an unused room for the two to hide away in for the meantime. Sneaking her into the room, he gave a last glance at the three third years and two sixth years that saw the couple disappear into the room. If he had done his job correctly, the news of their disappearance in a deserted classroom would circulate the student body within minutes.

Draco locked the door soundly as Hermione took a look around the room she had never been in. It was full of antique desks and cobwebs.

"Cozy, isn't it?" he asked.

"Entirely." She said walking around the desks.

Draco watched her slide her fingers across the tabletops as she looked up at the ceiling where minor skylight was coming in.

"So, what are we supposed to do in here?" she asked. "I mean, how long does one usually stay locked away with someone else?"

Draco's mouth dropped at her question.

"Wait. You've never done this with anyone before?" he asked.

"What do I look like? A harlot?" she asked turning around, openly offended.

"Uh, no." he snorted. "But, out of all the years you've been dating eligible, you've never snuck off with a guy?"

"No." she replied. "Surprised?" she asked with sarcasm.

Draco came walking over to her and took a seat atop one of the desks.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said. "Want me to show you what goes on in here usually?" He smirked.

Hermione got a little nervous before replying "no." suspiciously.

"Come on." He said. "We're supposed to be a fake couple, but I do expect real perks."

"I wouldn't be getting my hopes too high if I were you." she said walking past him. He jumped off the desk and caught her in-between two of them.

"First, you make sure the door is always locked." He said stepping closer to her. "Then you make your way over to the obstacle. In this case, it's you."

"You don't really like me remember? Mudblood, standing right in-front of you."

"That's the past. We're in the present, Granger." He said. "My usual liaisons have been put on hold while helping you and I have a few needs."

"What do you expect me to do about that? You agreed to help."

"For a price." He stated.

"Malfoy, I will not lower myself to doing anything inappropriate with you, as a tradeoff."

"What's inappropriate about a kiss?" he asked.

"A kiss?" she asked hesitantly.

"More or less. You still owe me, but we'll call it your…payment plan." he said.

She thought about it as he crept closer.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, I'll take a little bit off what you owe me for…expenses. I'm not getting love from anyone else since I went exclusive with you. So, you owe me as a casualty." He stated. "The end development will be based on your cooperation. If you don't help me, I don't help you."

"I guess…that's fair." she said questioningly. "But, I will not be doing anything…bad with you."

"Bad? As in shagging me?" he asked amused by her childish way of talking about it.

"Yes."

"Give it some time. You'll change your mind." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco got so close to her that by the time she had nowhere left to go, she was backed up against the solid, stone, cold wall. "And don't you dare think of Weasley while I kiss you." he said threateningly.

Her breath got caught in her throat right as Draco's lips touched hers. It was different than the first time he had kissed her unexpectedly. She was expecting this kiss, yet it hit her like a brick. His lips burned hot against her own. The manly feeling of his strong arms locking her against the wall; like a cage, made her head spin.

His body weight was evident when he leant down and crushed his lips over hers; in an extension of the already powerful and dominant kiss. Releasing his right hand from beside her, he used it against her neck, letting his fingers massage the back of her neckline.

This was reason enough as to why all the girls of Hogwarts wanted Draco. Hermione's heart was racing and she felt like she had just been slapped in the face by all the emotions she was feeling at once, brought on entirely by the way Draco touched her. She got goosebumps knowing that he had the power to affect her at this level.

Pulling just his lips away, his head hovered above hers. Hermione was a little disappointed that their connection had ceased. They each took a few breaths before Draco spoke breathlessly.

"I can tell that you want me to kiss you again." he taunted her staying right where he was.

"Wh-why would you think that?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Because I can hear your heart pounding right through your chest." He whispered right into her ear. His lips grazed her lobe. "Your breath is jagged and your chest is heaving." he said sliding his right hand down to her waist, where it fit perfectly against her body. "You're trying to resist the wanting feeling in your gut, at the feel of my voice, right in your ear." he spoke with authorization. "You're trying so hard not to let yourself go over the edge." Hermione shut her eyes and tried to control her body. "I have the power to make your body convulse repeatedly, just by glancing at you." she was so wrapped up in his words, he could make her do anything. "And the number one clue… you haven't pulled away from me yet." he pulled his head up, giving her an all-knowing smirk.

She hated that smirk. She usually wanted to smack it right off his face. But right at this very moment, it made him look utterly and unreservedly irresistible.

"Well?" he asked suggestively.

She stayed silent, trying her hardest to let a clear thought pass through her fuzzy brain. The proximity to Draco, in this state, was too much to handle. Hermione looked up with the unintentional, glassy, lustful eyes that she was trying so hard to hide.

Draco this time, got a slight feel of what he was making Hermione feel. The sudden pang of desire ran through his veins in an instant, right when she looked at him that way. He couldn't control himself. He shut his eyes and pressed his lips fully over hers, not waiting for her to tell him if it was okay or not. Not like he would have listened anyway.

He shoved her even harder against the wall, letting his testosterone lead the way. It had been so long since he had a really hot snog with anyone. Hermione nearly passed out when he bit down on her collarbone after trailing kisses down her neck for what seemed like ages.

What was she doing? This was supposed to be an innocent kiss. She wasn't supposed to be getting so into it she lost her mind and self-control in the process.

Making his way back up to her neck, he kissed her throat and proceeded up to her ear, biting her earlobe and tugging at it with his teeth.

_No, no, this—this is wrong. Yes! Ohhh! I have to stop…_

Hermione yelled to herself in her mind. But, it didn't change anything. He made imprints in her skin as he held her tightly against the wall.

Finally making his way back to her mouth, he wasted no time getting his tongue in on the action. One moan from Hermione and the small amount of self-control in Draco would disappear and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going further with her in this very abandoned, locked classroom.

It was a struggle for sure. But, then it happened. She let out one of the tiniest whimpers of pleasure and Draco went mad. A moan of pleasure was one of the many versions of a compliment. Barely pulling his lips away from hers, he spoke.

"Stop me." he said. "Granger stop me." he yelled demandingly in-between kisses. He knew he didn't have the power and if she didn't want him doing something they would both regret, it was up to her to end it now.

She heard him…but ignored him.

Hermione kept thinking about Ron and how mad he would be if he walked in on the two of them in this compromising position. She loved that sick thought of his disappointment. She loved it so much that she kissed Draco back with everything she had inside her.

Draco didn't know for sure when Hermione had taken over. She somehow wheeled them around, where Draco was now the one against the wall and she was the one in charge. He didn't know she had it in her.

But, then Hermione was hit with the realization that this wasn't how she would get Ron. Ron already assumed that she and Draco had snuck off together. What went on in here between her and Malfoy would be their own dirty little secret. So, why was she putting on such a show for nobody? Everyone could think what they wanted to think.

Nearly getting whiplash, Hermione cut away from Draco as fast as possible. She covered her mouth and turned away instantly.

"What did I just do?" she asked herself.

"Took advantage of a helpless Slytherin." Draco said amusingly.

She didn't even have the courage to turn and glare at him, she was so repulsed.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she yelled at him.

"Why didn't you stop _me_?" he yelled back. "I told you to."

"Like I ever listen to you!" she said.

"You didn't ignore what I said to spite me, Granger. You ignored me because you wanted me to do that to you." he argued. "You loved the way I kissed you. That's why you let me kiss you twice."

"Please, shut up." she replied putting a hand on her head. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "You said it would be an innocent kiss. That was not an innocent kiss!" she stated looking at him as she paced.

He laughed, amused.

"This isn't a time for hoots, Malfoy."

He couldn't help it, he continued to snicker quietly to himself.

"You know what? Fine." Hermione said throwing her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Look, I see it this way." Draco said walking over to her, heading for the door. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"Arrogant, aren't we?"

"Right to be, don't I?" he asked cockily. Right before leaving, Draco looked back at her. "Might want to straighten your blouse." he said winking at her. Hermione grabbed her shirt and glared at Draco.

He peeked his head outside the door and made sure it was clear before he slipped out. As soon as the door latched, Draco's arrogant face swiftly turned to one of disbelief. He took a few deep breaths and tried to rationalize what just occurred. Even he wasn't equipped to handle something so notorious and taboo with his Gryffindor counterpart. His enemy. His headache.

Quickly pulling himself out of his stupor, Draco straightened up and put on his normal superior stature. Slicking a hand through his hair, he headed on down the hall. He now questioned whether or not he would still have his sanity after this whole experience or maybe if he should just get out while he was ahead. Even his kind of money couldn't pay for a shrink good enough to restore what Granger did to him mentally and now…physically.

**A/N-Very long chapter, but hopefully worth every second. **


	4. Harlot at Hogwarts

**Harlot at Hogwarts**

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went uneasy for Hermione. She locked herself in the library for the whole day, forcing herself to do work that wasn't due for weeks. She wanted to cleanse her brain with things she could learn about. Not dwell on her own choices, but concentrate on those of others.

Her stomach started to growl and she realized that dinner was shortly. Leaving her things where they were, to come back to, Hermione strolled out of the library. She spotted Lavender with a few friends coming her way. She wanted to ignore them, but Lavender wouldn't have it.

"Granger." she called.

Hermione cringed, but nonetheless turned around. As Lavender came strolling over to her, Hermione wished she was anywhere but there.

"So, you and Malfoy?" she asked. "That's pretty impressive." It wasn't a compliment and Hermione knew it. "How did that happen? I thought you two loathed each other."

Hermione looked at Lavender and the girls behind her.

"Love chooses you sometimes." Hermione replied.

Lavender snickered lightly.

"Love? Would you really go that far?" she asked with amusement as the girls behind her giggled.

Hermione felt a pang of anger shoot through her. Why does everyone thing Malfoy is so out of her league? Okay…maybe he was, but that was beside the point. What's meant to happen will always find a way.

"Actually." Hermione started. "It's more than love. Malfoy and I realized that behind the mask that we put on, good and evil can come together and work things out." she lectured to them. Then a light bulb went off in her brain. "In-fact, Malfoy invited me to spend Christmas with him this year, at Malfoy Manor."

Lavender seemed surprised and disappointed at this recent development.

"Wow." She replied. "You must be thrilled. Maybe Draco's father could join you two for a spot of eggnog, if he's not, you know...killing muggles." The girls behind Lavender joined her in a fit of giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, perhaps. I'll let you know how it goes." Hermione replied.

"Don't get too close. Chances are Lucius still has a problem with muggle borns. I'd warn your parents about the fact that your suitor's father might pay them a visit."

Hermione, fed up, turned and left in an instant. She didn't realize that Lavender could be so vile and immature.

Heading into the Great Hall for supper, Hermione took her rightful place next to her friends.

"Hello." she greeted them, jadedly.

"Mione!" Ginny chimed cheerfully. "Harry and I were wondering if you were still coming with us to Hogsmeade on Saturday, after the Quidditch match."

"Of course I am. Did you think I wasn't?" she asked.

"Well…" Harry started. "We weren't sure if you were…spending the day with Malfoy or not."

"Hermione, Harry and I want you to know that we respect your decisions and we just want the best for you." Ginny talked like a mother.

"So, if you're happy with Malfoy…then we're happy you're happy." Harry finished.

Hermione smiled at her two friends.

"Thank you." she told them. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"But, I can't promise you that Ron will be that accepting. All he does is complain about Malfoy and you." Harry informed her.

"Really?" Hermione asked with a spark of hope.

"He loves you Hermione." Ginny said sincerely. "You mean quite a lot to my brother and he just doesn't want to see anything happen to you. You know him. He's a big brother to everyone."

"Oh." _Big brother…lovely._

"From the way he talks about you Hermione, big brother wouldn't be the term. More like jealous ex-boyfriend." Harry told her.

Hermione was glad to see that all her hard work was slowly paying off. Taking a quick glance over to Slytherin table, Hermione was surprised to see Draco laughing at something one of his friends said. She had never seen Draco with such a full smile like that before. Usually he gave smirks and sneers.

It definitely brightened up his persona and made him look like a somewhat decent and friendly person. Draco quickly turned his head and glanced at Hermione, keeping his expression. For a millisecond, Hermione felt the same butterflies in her stomach for Malfoy that Ron usually gave her.

Surprised by that sudden feeling, Hermione looked away quickly. Noticing it, Draco turned his attention back to his friends as he pondered her gaze. It was definitely questioning.

"I'm getting tired of Lavender being so rude to me." Hermione got back into conversation with her two best friends.

"She's just jealous of you." Ginny piped. "It's best to just ignore her. I do."

"Malfoy." Pansy said taking a seat next to Draco at Slytherin table. "I just heard a very unsettling rumor." she said leaning in, too close for comfort.

"What's that?" he asked trying to scoot away from her "over-friendly" hands.

"I heard that you invited Mudblood Granger to spend Christmas at your manor."

"Draco, are you serious?" Blaise asked disbelieving.

"Uh…" was all Draco could come up with. "Who did you hear that from?" he asked Pansy.

"I heard it from a few sixth year Slytherins, who heard that wretchedly annoying Lavender girl talking about it. Supposedly, Granger was the one who told her that."

Draco didn't know how to handle the news. Hermione was starting to make decisions without him. He didn't like not being in control. He didn't like it one bit. If Hermione took control, he didn't know what problems and mishaps she'd get the two in.

"Not only that." Pansy wasn't finished. "But, what exactly are you doing with Granger? I hope it's some evil plot to embarrass her." Pansy said with an evil sneer. "I would love to see that teacher's pet knocked off her pedestal."

"Granger and I have an…understanding for each other's needs." was the best Draco could come up with.

Pansy's expression changed to pure enjoyment.

"You mean…" she alleged looking over at Hermione. "Granger's not such a goody, goody?"

"I didn't say that." Draco said, but it was too late. Pansy already got it in her head that Hermione wasn't just the annoying, know-it-all that she thought she was. Hermione was now the annoying, know-it-all _Harlot_ of Hogwarts.

Draco knew that he had just created a problem for Hermione. On any other day, he would join in the fun of calling her a harlot, even though she wasn't one. But now…he felt, shall I say…a wee bit guilty, considering he was the one who opened his big mouth. Now, he had to try and fix it.

"No trust me; Hermione is as good as they come." Draco said.

Blaise lifted his eyebrows, surprised. With a smirk he replied-

"How good?"

_You've got to be kidding me. Why doesn't anybody ever understand what the bloody hell I'm talking about?_

"No. No, I mean when Granger and I were locked in that classroom, I had to loosen her up way before she decided to take advantage of me."

"She took advantage of you?" Pansy asked, staggered. "My, my, my…where has little girl Granger been all these years? If I had this kind of leverage before, I could have ruined her reputation years ago."

Draco put a hand on his head. He was starting to get a migraine. It was too late. He couldn't stop his friends from using the information he had just accidentally given them.

"Oy, Granger!" Pansy yelled over. "Blaise is free later if you want to take advantage of him in a broom cupboard! Draco said you sure know how to take charge!" Pansy started laughing, along with other people all around the room; including Lavender Brown.

Hermione felt her eyes stinging. She couldn't believe Draco would sell her out like that. She was amazed that she thought she could trust someone like him. What a stupid idea! Why on earth did she accept his offer? Glaring at him, with tears in her eyes, Hermione shook her head slowly before getting up and running out of the Great Hall.

Ginny got up and ran after her friend, instantly. Harry got up too, but he didn't follow Hermione and Ginny. Oh no. He stormed right on over to where Draco was sitting.

"I knew you would end up hurting her!" Harry yelled.

"Shut it, Potter! You don't know anything!" Draco yelled back, standing up.

"How dare you use her like that, Malfoy. I knew you were rotten, just like your horrible father, but even this is below you." Harry then did something he didn't care about the consequences of. He extended his body across the table and punched Draco right in the nose. Malfoy fell over the wood bench and onto the hard, cold floor. Getting up, Draco wiped the blood from his nose and gave Harry a threatening look.

"You asked for it, Potter." Draco warned him. Using the bench as a step, Malfoy walked right across the table and jumped down right in-front of Harry. He threw a punch in his gut and after that, it was a blood bath. Punch after punch, both parties got their chance for a solid strike.

"Stop it! Stop it, this instant!" McGonagall yelled trying to separate the two boys. "Departo!" she announced using her wand. The two boys instantly flew away from each other, landing on their butts on separate parts of the Hall. "I cannot believe what I am seeing! We do not fist fight at Hogwarts!" the two boys slowly rose. "Two months detention for both of you!"

Draco glared at Harry with utter hatred.

"I will escort you, Mr. Potter back to Gryffindor Tower, so you two don't start any more fights." McGonagall stated. "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape will escort you back to your dormitory. Might I add, this is not the type of behavior a Head Boy should be displaying for example. I am utterly disappointed in both of you."

The whole hall started to chatter about the fight, even before Harry and Draco had fully made their way out of the room.

**XOXO**

"I just wanted to get Ron jealous!" Hermione cried to her friend. "I didn't know Malfoy would do this to me."

"I know, Mione." She said trying to calm her friend down.

"Now, everyone thinks I'm dirty."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll tell everyone that Pansy was lying. I'll make it right, trust me."

"Ron probably thinks bad of me, now."

"Don't worry about my idiot of a brother. I'll take care of him and that horrible Lavender."

Draco came walking into the room with Snape trailing behind him.

"Should I teleport a truck of tissue boxes your way, Ms. Granger? Or just inform all of Hogwarts to start conjuring up flotation devices?"

Hermione glared at Snape before he took his leave seconds later.

"Granger." Draco said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Ginny said standing up. "You betrayed her when you said you'd help. You're the last person she wants to deal with."

Draco looked over at the quietly sobbing Hermione, who was on the sofa. He felt major guilt. He never had this feeling before. It was so foreign to him. Was he becoming _soft_?...for Granger?

"Ginny." Hermione said looking up. "I'll be fine. I've learned not to talk to _strangers_." she said with anger in her eyes, as she looked right at Draco. His face was scratched up and bleeding, he had a few bruises that were starting to form and his shirt was slightly ripped. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, but thank-you for everything." she welcomed her friend with a hug. Ginny smiled at her before heading out of the common room, not before throwing darts at Draco first.

When it was just Hermione and Draco left in the common room, he tried to talk to her.

"Granger, I didn't do anything." he quantified. "Pansy twisted my words around."

"Yeah, I'm sure." she laughed.

"Dimmit, Granger! Believe me!" he yelled.

"I went with everything you said. I did what you asked of me and then you had to turn it against me. Let's not forget who kissed who first in that classroom or who's idea it was to go in there, in the first place. I can't believe I was so stupid to ever think a _Malfoy_ would help me."

"Don't spit on my name, Granger. I was helping you. I still am. Everything I said…just came out wrong. I can fix it. I can…do damage control."

"I don't want your help, _ever_." Hermione yelled. "I'm finished with you." Turning away, Hermione headed for her room. Draco tugged on her arm, roughly.

"Yeah, well I'm not finished with you. You aren't going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say." he yelled back.

"Get off me!" she said, pulling at his hand. It didn't budge and it in-fact got tighter.

"Pansy and Blaise were asking about you, things were said, but they came out wrong. I didn't purposely put you out, Granger."

"How noble of you." she said sarcastically. "If you weren't planning on taking advantage of me, I might actually call you a gentleman."

"It wasn't my fault." he said earnestly.

"You know what's sad?" she asked him. "You still haven't said sorry."

Draco couldn't muster the words. He didn't apologize. Ever.

Hermione let a light chuckle come out.

"Biting your tongue, Malfoy?" she asked ripping herself out of his grasp. "Glad to know I'm looking right at a real man."

Hermione stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Locking it with a few charms, Hermione cried herself to sleep.

Draco lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He felt guilty, angry, and annoyed that he cared. He would have to make this up to her. He would have to make it great. He needed her forgiveness. He didn't only need it…but, he wanted it.

**A/N-Thanks for reading!**


	5. Lie To Me

**Lie To Me**

Chapter 5

Hermione was having a horrible day. From class to class, people in the halls were whispering about her. She heard every word though. As if the never-ending stares and points weren't enough a clue.

It was lunch time by now and she was emotionally drained. She wasn't hungry, so the food in-front of her looked unappetizing.

Ron planted his butt down right next to Hermione only a few short seconds after she arrived.

"I knew the Malfoy thing wouldn't work out." Ron said bluntly. "You're too soft for the kind of relationship he's looking for."

Ginny kicked her rude brother under the table.

Hermione turned to Ron with an insulted look. She couldn't believe he had just said to her.

Ron saw the looks he was getting from his friends and he tried to justify his answer.

"I just mean, you're a smart girl Hermione. You're too good for Malfoy. He's evil. Why you even went with him is beyond me. "

Hermione felt like a failure at that moment. She knew she had made a huge mistake. She knew it deep in her bones. Apparently, Ron would never take her seriously in the dating aspect. She was still trying to figure out why she even tried.

Draco came strutting into the Great Hall. Most people stopped to look at him as he walked. He had a determined look in his eye and he took his steps in noble strides. He headed right for Hermione. Ron stood up as soon as he saw Malfoy walking in his direction.

"Stay away from her." Ron said.

"Sod off, Weasley." Draco said disgustedly.

"I won't let you come near her again." he said.

"That's interesting. Why weren't you defending her honor yesterday, Weasley? Potter was on the guarding line, but you were MIA."

Ron didn't respond. Instead, he made fists that were so tight, they turned his knuckles as white as snow.

"Don't pretend to think you have any authority over me." Draco said coolly. "Now, since I have everyone's attention." Draco said looking around the room. "I have something to confess."

Everyone paid close attention. Even Hermione was on her toes. She wondered what he was going to do next to further ruin her already shattered reputation.

"Truth is… I was the one who took full advantage of Granger." he announced. There were a lot of gasps around the room. "She has been constantly provoked by me and I just comstatnly use her as a game to mess with. For the first time in my life, I feel bad about hurting someone. To further my honesty, I need to clarify one thing."

Everyone waited impatiently to hear his next confession.

"The truth is…I'm completely and utterly in love with Hermione Granger."

Ron passed out, right on the spot. The entire room was buzzing. If this was Draco's way of handling damage control, he was a professional.

"I've been in love with her since the day I met her." he continued extravagantly. "I didn't think she would accept me for the person I was, so I took my anger out on her. But, I realized that when I start treating her like a person, I become one myself. Surprisingly, we came to terms about what both of us were feeling secretly for one another a few weeks ago." His eyes were locked on Hermione's. "Now, I demand that you all leave her alone and stop whispering rude things about her." Draco glared at everyone. "Or else."

"Oh, please." Pansy said allowed. "Defending her honor is such a turnoff, Malfoy. She's just a mudblood. She's a dirty, skanky, mudblood."

"Bloody hell, Pansy! Everyone knows you're the biggest trolip at Hogwarts. It'd almost be pathetic if we weren't already expecting to see you straightening your blouse and pulling down your skirt after leaving the boys dormitory at 2am." Everyone laughed at Pansy, even her own table.

Bringing his attention back to Hermione, she froze when he leaned down to talk to her.

"You're welcome." he said under his breath before kissing her on the cheek. Holding his hand out, he waited patiently for her to take it. Hesitantly she reached for it and he helped her off the bench.

Draco proceeded to walk the two out of the hall, ignoring Ron who was lying on the floor still.

"How'd I do?" Malfoy asked her in the privacy of their common room.

"I-" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I'm that good." he stated arrogantly.

"Yeah…" she responded still in surprise. "Too good. It was almost believable."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" he asked thinking about it. Glancing over at her, he half smiled. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Almost." she replied.

"Come on!" he said surprised. "That was well worth your forgiveness and all-purpose bragging rights."

"What did I tell you about setting your hopes too high, Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, I fixed your reputation and humiliated Pansy in the process, so I'd say it's a win/win for you."

Hermione turned to Draco and gave him an honest, "Thank-you."

He nodded quickly, accepting her gratitude. He had never received such an overwhelming rush of accomplishment. Whoever said doing things for other people felt better than doing things for yourself might have been on to something.

"I hope Ron's okay." Hermione said.

"I didn't even have to punch him for him to hit the ground." Draco said amused.

"By the way…" Hermione thought about what he said earlier and about the cuts and bruises he came home with the other night. "Ron really didn't try and defend me last night?"

Draco knew what she wanted to hear. He knew he was the only one who could give her the hope she needed to hold on. So…

"Weasley was standing right next to Potter at the time. He would have decked me if Potter didn't get in the first hit."

He lied.

Hermione's shoulders relaxed and she felt a weight lift off her.

"Good." she said relieved. "I would have been disappointed if he didn't stand up for me…even as a friend."

Draco felt slight disappointment. He would have gotten more pleasure out of torturing her with the fact that Ron had no intentions on intervening. But, he didn't feel like being the bearer of bad news. He didn't want to crush the only thing that was keeping her going.

If Hermione found out Ron didn't give a flying Hippogriff, then there was no reason to try and win him over. There was no reason for Draco to help…

If Draco didn't know any better, he would have guessed that he was starting to get attached, and that was one thing that could not possibly happen.

"Well…rest assured."

Hermione took a reassured deep breath and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to bed." she informed him nicely. "I'll see you in the morning."

Watching her retort to her slumber, Draco was starting to get a fuzzy head. The worst game to play…was one on yourself.

As he lay in bed, tossing and turning, many thoughts scrambled through Draco's weary mind. He insulted his former girlfriend Pansy, stood up for Granger and announced the school that he was in love with her. At this point, Draco didn't even know what the game plan was anymore. He was getting frazzled in the scheme the two were playing in.

At what point does fantasy become reality?

**XOXO**

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is?" Ron ranted that night in his room. Harry layed in bed, trying to sleep, but Ron wouldn't have it. He was on a non-stop tirade about Draco and how unnatural it was that his best girl-friend was "fraternizing" with his number one enemy. Yes, there was that word again, fraternizing. This time it was appropriate, but not necessary.

"Ron, I don't see why it matters so much." Harry said. "As Hermione's friend, you need to respect the choices she makes. Whether you agree with them or not, there's nothing you can change. "

"Oh, yes there is." Ron replied.

"How?"

Ron was sparked with an idea.

"I could steal her from him." he replied.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I mean, Hermione's good-looking. I'd be better for her than that git. I know Hermione better than him and I'm a friend of hers. Besides, I know Mione has a crush on me."

"Oh, you do?"

"Of course. Why do you think Lavender is always ranting and raving about her? I do have ears, Harry." Ron said pointing to them.

"Speaking of Lavender, how will she handle the news od you stealing Hermione away from Malfoy?"

Ron hadn't fully thought that one through.

"See Ron?" Harry asked. "This is why spontaneity is something you should stay away from. Take some time and just think before you act on impulsive and create problems for yourself." Harry said laying back down and covering himself with his very soft blanket.

"Maybe, you're right." Ron replied. He finally took a seat from all the pacing he was doing and even managed to lay down as he thought. Apparently, thinking was too stressful for him because he ended up falling asleep only a few minutes later.

**XOXO**

The school managed to calm down since the day Draco announced his love for Hermione. Sure, they still whispered about them here and there, but nobody said a thing to thm, including Ron.

But, today was a very important day. It was the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I'm not wearing that." Hermione protested against Draco. "No, no, no. Forget it." She said walking away.

"Granger, just wear it." he said holding it out to her.

"I will not let you objectify me. You can't honestly expect me to put that on for you." she said crossing her arms.

"Come on. I don't have time for this." Draco said roughly. "Just put it on and like it. I need a little something for all my hard work."

Hermione made a 'Do I really have to?' face and whined.

"You owe me." he said crudely.

She slowly reached for the garment and decided she would kill Draco for making her wear such a demeaning outfit. Honestly, what happened to women's rights? Dressing in the idealistic outfit that a man wanted to see you in was insulting and degrading.

Hermione groaned as she went to her room to change. This was humiliating. Being put on a platform for Draco's opinions made her nervous. What if he didn't like what he saw and mocked her from here to eternity?

Sliding on the outfit, the material slid across her skin in soft motions. It felt light and buoyant.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was the moment of truth. Opening her door, Hermione walked out waiting for Draco's judgment. Seeing her come out dressed the way she was made his heart stop in his chest. He never thought he'd see this day. It looked better than he had imagined.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"It's perfect." he itemized.

Hermione stood in-front of Draco wearing a custom made black and green blouse with the Slytherin insignia on the front and "I'm mad for Malfoy." on the back in silver.

"This is just like Christmas." Malfoy said admiring her.

"Not only am I going against my better judgment and self-respect, but I'm going against my own house." she said looking down at herself. "And, I'm Head Girl!"

"Don't you want to support your boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"Yes, my future boyfriend, who is dressed in Gryffindor colors!" Hermione argued back.

"Well, your current boyfriend wants you dressed in his house colors. Besides, aren't people suppose to be "going green" or whatever those crazed muggles are talking about?"

"Going green isn't affiliated with Slytherin house, Malfoy. You can't use that analogy."

"It doesn't matter. I need to get down to the pitch now, so stop holding me up. Unless you plan on taking me for ransom, . Just show up, cheer for me and alls well that ends well."

"This isn't going to end well."

The stands were filling up fast and Hermione hid her Malfoy support underneath a zip-up sweater. If she stood in the Gryffindor stands; like usual, she would get dirty looks. If she stood in the Slytherin stands she would get dirty looks and a belittled self-esteem. But, if she stood where most Heads sat, she would just have to deal with the unusual looks of Professors wondering what on earth she was doing.

"I think I'll go with that." she said to herself.

"Hey, Mione." Ginny said coming up behind her. "Come on." She took her hand and pulled her along.

"Um, Gin? I was actually going to sit over there." Hermione said pointing.

"How can you cheer for your house all the way over there? You should be with the rest of us." Ginny argued. The redhead felt a chill and hugged herself. If Harry was around, he would have offered her his warmth, but since he wasn't…Hermione felt guilty that Ginny was turning blue, while she sweated in her attire.

"Here Ginny." Hermione said taking her sweater off. "You need it more than I."

"Aw, Hermione you don't have to-" Ginny's mouth dropped when she saw what Hermione was hiding underneath the sweater. "Oy." she said.

"I know! It's part of the plan. His idea." Hermione said quick and nervously. Ginny didn't say anything. "I feel like a traitor, but I just kind of have to do what he says. He's helping me."

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" she said cracking a smile as she took notice to the back of the blouse.

"You're kidding right?" Lavender asked taking notice to what Hermione was wearing. "Nothing like choosing a backstabber to be Head Girl." she said rudely. "You do realize you're a Gryffindor right?"

Hermione glared at Lavender.

"Yeah, you have no right being on this side. If you want to wear green, go cheer with Slytherin." Parvarti said right next to Lavender.

"Leave her alone." Ginny defended Hermione. "Don't be jealous because Malfoy didn't choose one of you ogres to be his girlfriend."

Lavender grimaced at Ginny's insult.

"Yeah, well at least ogre's are more attractive than the both of you." Parvarti said before pulling on Lavender's arm for them to leave.

Ginny waved and gave a sarcastic and cheeky smile with it.

"God, they're awful. Honestly, I haven't a clue what my brother sees in her. He must be blind to all the hints you've given him through the years." Ginny said to her best friend. "It would be just fantastic if one day Ron realized you were the perfect girl for him, the two of you got engaged and I became the best 'Made of Honor' in the whole world and eventually the best sister-in-law in the world and then…the best auntie in the world!" Ginny dreamed.

"You're jumping ship there, Gin." she replied with amusement. "Let's get his attention first, eh?"

"Right. Don't worry. I'll work on him. I'll prove to him what an oaf that Lavender is."

As the players flew around the pitch getting loose for the game, Draco was scanning the stands for Hermione. He finally caught her and smirked at her in the shirt he made her. It looked really good on her and Draco found himself getting turned on over the fact.

Ron pondered why Draco had just stopped mid-flight and was just gazing into the crowd. Usually, he would be bumping into other players, trying to get them sore even before the start of the game. Ron tracked his gaze and realized he was staring at his sister and Hermione. Ron took a closer look and realized that Hermione wasn't wearing one ounce of Gryffindor gear.

His eyes narrowed as he was hit with a spark of anger. Hermione turned around to talk to a friend who came up behind them and that's when Ron saw the writing on the back of Hermione's shirt. His anger increased and he was even sparked with a bit of jealousy.

When the game finally started, Ron was so fired up, he didn't let one pass get through his hoops. He guarded each one and hit them back with fury. It was pretty intense.

"Easy there, Weasley. You might blow a fuse." Malfoy yelled at him as he flew up right next to the hoops.

Unable to control his anger, Ron dove off his broom and right over to Draco's. Knocking him off, the two fell to the ground. The entire crowd gasped as the two players hit the sands below them.

Hermione covered her mouth, shocked at what she saw before her. She rushed down to see if Draco and Ron were alright, after such a horrible fall.

Along with a few other people, Hermione ran over and crouched down between the two. Both were knocked out cold. Hermione looked over at Draco whose head was bleeding from the back.

"Oh no." Hermione said lifting up Draco's head gently to see blood gushing out.

"Out of my way! Now!" Madam Pomfrey pushed through the herds. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled noticing the blood surrounding Draco.

Ron had been luckier. He even opened his eyes a few times. But, Draco was lost. Hermione felt herself getting lost in a tangle of blur herself. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do.

**A/N-Yowza! Poor Draco! What's going to happen to him? Review! **


	6. It All Makes Sense

**It All Makes Sense**

Chapter 6

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was suddenly hit by bright light in his eyes. He squinted trying to make visual. Everything was a blur. All he saw was white slowly turn into blobs of different colors.

Eventually he got his eyes open enough to understand what he was looking at. Surrounding him were dozens and dozens of flowers. He could tell he was in a hospital bed because he heard the beeping sounds of a heart monitor.

"Where am I?" he asked closing his eyes again.

"St. Mungo's." Hermione spoke softly to him. She got up from the chair across the room to stand next to his bed.

"I'm-going-to-kill-Weasley." Draco said slowly and steadily.

"You remember what happened?"

"The general gist." he said bitterly. "Either way, your boyfriend's dead."

"You're my boyfriend." she said with a playful smile.

"Yeah-"he laughed lightly. "Right."

She pulled a chair up to the bed, so she could talk to him without him straining his voice.

"How long…have I been in here?" he asked opening his eyes barely enough to notice.

"A week."

"That's a week I'll never get back."

It had been a week. And, Hermione had been there every minute since they transferred him there. She refused to admit it; even to herself, but Hermione had gotten attached to the new Draco. It probably wasn't very safe to do such a thing, but you learn to trust the people who do you right. At least…you try to pretend that's what they're doing.

"Where's Weasley?" he asked.

"He's a few floors down. Your injury was much more serious than his."

Ron had gotten off easy compared to what Draco had gone through. Malfoy had hit his head so hard on the ground that he fell into a coma. The doctors feared the worst for what the fall could have done to his brain. Let alone the broken arm, leg, ribs and hip that it had caused.

"But if it makes you feel any better, you got a flower shop delivered to you; compared to the three daisies Lavender picked for Ron."

"I think I deserve them more than he."

"I agree." she granted. "His actions were utterly juvenile and immature. I don't know if I can ever get past it." Hermione fiddled with her hands. She didn't know how she would be able to forgive him for doing this.

"Granger…" Draco said turning to look at her. "Why are you here?" His question was not rude, but more just out of curiosity.

Hermione was honestly stumped for the answer. She had spent all her time at St. Mungo's for the past week. She had gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to skip class to be here. She hadn't left Draco's side unless it was for coffee/tea or lavatory breaks. And…Hermione hadn't even gone to see Ron once.

"I-"she didn't have an answer for him. What was there to say? She didn't know what it meant herself. Ron had been moved to back burner since the accident. Hermione had picked him up and moved him there herself. Ask anyone and they would tell you she was treating Draco like the perfect turkey on a Christmas postcard.

"Well either way…I'm glad you're here." Draco confessed. The honesty might have been caused by the drugs running through his veins or maybe something more. Hermione took his words and held them tightly. She was getting her feelings confused. She wasn't supposed to be falling for the enemy.

But, wait. Who was the enemy nowadays? Take a look around. She never thought Ron could have been capable of causing such harm to another person. Draco was the one person she could depend on. Ron was the stranger.

"So, am I going to survive?" he asked her jokingly.

"You'll be fine." Hermione said amused. "The doctor asked me about your head, but I reassured him it's always been that big."

Even Draco thought that was clever.

"Of course." he said holding back a smile. "How nice of you to lend a helping hand."

"I do what I can."

Hermione realized for the first time that the air in the room was light and easy. She was talking to Draco as if he were a friend…or something. Was that a flirty joke she just said to him? But, this newfound reassurance was strange. The light air quickly transformed into a giant elephant and Hermione felt crowded the more she thought.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, but knew she was thinking the same thing as he.

Getting up, she had to get out. She needed to get away from Draco for longer than two minutes. She walked down the hall and got on the elevator. Her feet were directing her wherever they wanted to go. They ended up bringing her straight to Ron's room. With a quick knock, she walked right in.

"Hermione." Ron stated surprised as he sat up.

"Are you alright?" she asked him angrily.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The doctors say it's not serious."

"Congratulations. You know who's not fine? You know who's not getting the news that it's not serious? Draco!"

Ron was taken aback by her anger. He didn't realize she had come in to yell at him.

"Calm down, Hermione." Ron replied. "Draco deserved what he got!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he's a dirty, little git! You tossed your friends aside like they didn't even matter and that was because of him."

"I did not." Hermione said taking that hit hard. "And, what about you, you hypocrite?"

Ron looked at her confused.

"You replaced your friends with Lavender and her little minions." Hermione gritted. "You have no right to talk. And you have no right to attack people for no good reason. Do you realize what you did to Draco?" she defended. "You put him in a coma, Ron! You broke his hip. And that's just the start of it."

"Apparently, he's not as immortal as he thinks he is." Ron said coldly before angrily looking out the window.

Hermione was so furious; her eyes had gotten glassy and were beginning to water.

"I cannot believe you." she said. "Your true colors are really starting to come out and I'm glad I found out sooner rather than later."

"Hermione…" Ron said taking a few seconds to calm himself down. "I don't want you to be with him."

"Why not? It's not like you care about me anyway." she said desperately as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Yes, I do." he tried to make her believe him. "Malfoy doesn't deserve you. I told you that already."

"Then who does?" she asked.

Ron took a gulp before answering.

"Me."

She wasn't expecting that.

"You?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because I know you like me." Ron replied arrogantly before wanting to take it back when he saw the look on Hermione's face. "I mean-"

She shook her head. This was one of the games she tried so hard to stay away from.

"Mione, just listen. I would never hurt you. Malfoy has though." Ron spoke diligently. "I was just trying to protect you. But, seeing you with him every day made me angry. You don't belong with him, you belong with me."

She took in his words. Their plan had worked.

Hermione had taken a few steps closer to Ron's bed. He grabbed her hands after she put them on the bars of the bed.

"Why are you with her, then?" she asked feeling awkward. "If you knew I liked you?"

"I didn't know what I wanted at the time. But, I do now." he replied.

Hermione felt bittersweet at the moment. She had won. She had gotten Ron. But at the same time, she had lost her partner in crime. For some reason, that feeling was very unsettling. Reaching her goal wasn't as fulfilling as she was expecting. It had actually become a slight letdown.

Ron pulled her towards him slightly and kissed her abrasively. Hermione nearly fell over from the sudden pull. His lips on hers caused a weird sensation in her gut. It felt like that feeling you get when you know deep down inside that something was off. She tried to push that thought aside and concentrate on the kiss she had dreamed of so many more times before.

Pulling away, Ron looked up at her and had a stupid grin on his face.

"I need to go." she said pulling away.

"Think about it. About us." he said.

At that moment, Lavender came frolicking into the room. Spotting Hermione, her face turned sour.

"Look what your stupid boyfriend did to my Ronnie-kins." Lavender said putting a kiss on his cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Ron.

"Likewise." she replied before leaving the room.

She needed to go tell Draco what had happened. But, she suddenly realized something. It would soon be time for Draco to collect from her. She forgot about that. She owed him.

Wandering back up to his room, she peeked her head in and saw that he was asleep. She would let the news wait. He needed his rest. It gave her time to think about what she was going to say to him. What she could possibly say to make him merciful on her.

Turning to leave, she headed back down the hall and caught the elevator. Going down with other people inside, the elevator stopped on the second floor. It opened and standing there waiting to get inside was a crying Lavender. The second she saw Hermione, she gave her the most devilish look possible.

"You." she threatened. "I hope you're proud of being a man-stealing Harlot." Hermione didn't say anything. Lavender gave her one last scolding look before the doors closed again and Hermione was left to enjoy the outcome of her hard work.

If disappointment was an accomplishment, Hermione was left to bask in the glow.

Is this what she was waiting for? Being called a man-stealing Harlot? Was that was she worked so hard for?

This whole thing was one giant mistake.

**XOXO**

Later that evening, Draco was wide awake and had just gotten fabulous news.

"I get to leave." Draco said as Hermione came walking into the room.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I get to leave tomorrow. Finally! I hate this blasted place."

"That's great news."

Draco noticed how pale Hermione was.

"Did you pick up something while you've been here?" he asked. "You look retched."

"Hey, thanks." she replied sarcastically. "Actually, I have more good news for you."

"And, what's that?" he asked intrigued.

She cleared her throat and tried to perk up.

"We're over." she said.

Draco wasn't amused.

"Are you dumping me?"

"Yes and no." she thought about their scenario. "I'm saying you're off the hook."

"Meaning?"

"Ron…wants to be with Me." she said.

"Ah." Draco was surprised to hear this news. "Out of the blue?"

"I went to see him and he said that he and I belonged together. He even…kissed me."

Draco's face dropped and suddenly he was the one who had become pale.

"Draco? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped meanly. "Weasley has some nerve!"

"What? This is what we wanted to happen."

"He just snogged another bloke's girl. Glad to see how honorable he is."

"Yeah but we're not really together. I honestly didn't know this plan who actually work." she said to him. "So when you come home tomorrow, we can settle our agreement."

"Riiiiight." he dragged out, remembering. "Our agreement."

"So, do you need anything?"

"Just rest."

"How about some tea or something? It's getting kind of chilly out."

"Granger, I want sleep. That's it." he snapped.

She didn't know where this anger was coming from. He was turning back into the Draco she had always known. That was to be expected. She should have known.

"Al-alright." she felt slightly hurt.

After leaving the room, Draco tried to understand the feeling that was running through his veins. All he felt was anger.

Anger! Anger! Anger!

_Weasley doesn't deserve Granger. He attacked me and she just forgives me like she said she wasn't going to do. What's the matter with her anyway? So, that's it? She gets to dump me and Weasley gets to become the prize? _

_But, wait. This was the whole plan. If it wasn't the plan, then what have I been doing for the past few weeks? The snogs? The flirting even in closed quarters?_ _The hidden innuendos? I wasn't imagining all of that. _

_Granger's not half as bad as I thought she was. She's actually quite decent to be around. She says what's on her mind, which isn't always a good thing, but it's nice to have a challenge. She's not ugly. She's not ugly by a mile. She's a pretty good kisser, who would've thought that? But, who does Weasley honestly think he is? Putting his lips on my girl?_

_My girl?_

_When did that happen?_

_Oh, bloody hell. It all makes sense now._

**A/N-Mwahahahaha! Mwahahahahahah!**


	7. Just Like Him

**Hey guys! I love the reviews, thanks so much! But, may I ask one thing of some of you? Please,**_** please**_** stop acting like my beta. **

**Thank-you!**

**Just Like Him**

Chapter 7

Draco was finally back in his own room at Hogwarts and loved the feeling of privacy. No nosy nurses popping their heads in and out anymore. Ron got released a few hours earlier than he, which meant he had that much longer to get his hands on Hermione.

As he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, the agonizing thoughts of Weasley and Hermione were running amuck. Just knowing Ron had kissed Hermione; his girlfriend as far as Weasley knew, made him angry enough to make steam blow from his ears.

He couldn't just lie there anymore. He was wasting time. He needed to get back on the horse and start reliving. Even though the doctors said "take it easy", he had no intentions to. Draco started to undress as he headed to the bathroom. He turned the shower on; to get hot before he hopped in it. Walking back into his room, he ripped his shirt off and undid his belt.

He heard a sudden knock on his door and went to answer it. He knew it was Hermione because of her dainty knock. Opening the door in a swooping motion, he looked like a man who would be on the cover of a romance novel; like Fabio.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she saw the toned, young quidditch player.

"Y-You're back." she stated talking to his abs.

"Yeah." Draco replied with a grin.

Hermione didn't mean to be so obvious as she admired his body. But, when something like that is staring back at you, sometimes it's harder to stay composed than you think.

"Granger?" Draco asked. He snapped his fingers and she came out of her trance.

"Right." She answered. "I just wanted to say welcome home and tell you I'm ready to hear what you want from me."

"What I want from you?" he asked confused.

"Yes. You kept up with your part of the deal and I'm returning my end." He nodded slowly. "So, what do you want from me?" Her question was not impatient or bitter. It was curious and careful.

Draco looked at her and realized what he wanted…she would never give him.

"Nothing." he replied generously after a few moments.

"Nothing?" she asked surprised.

"No strings." he answered.

"Uh-um." she put a hand to her head as she tried to understand. "I don't-"she shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"You're free to go, Granger." he said explaining. "You don't owe me anything." he said slowly as if she was a child.

"Why?" Hermione asked bluntly.

He shook his head leisurely.

"I'm really confused." she replied. "Why the change of heart?"

"I'm trying to be a good person here, Granger. It's new to me. So, just go."

He started to close the door and she stopped it and walked right into his room.

"Are you planning on asking me for something later? Or are you planning on doing something to embarrass me and then tell everybody how gullible I am?"

"No." he stated.

"But, I don't understand!" she cried out confused. "Am I really that much below you?"

"It has nothing to do with that. I'm trying to be a decent person here! Take it or leave it."

"Leave it." she replied.

"I don't understand you." he said frustrated.

"I don't understand you."

"I should be the angry one here. You make me sound like a bad guy."

"You are a bad guy." she said. "You pick on the helpless." she said proving a point.

"Granger just go, please." he said earnestly. That was the first time he even ever used that word.

This new sign of respect that Malfoy was portraying was making him more appealing than ever. Not only that, but he was shirtless and unintentionally inviting.

Hermione's head began to spin and she only saw the sight of him; as if he was the sunlight at the end of a dark tunnel. Definitive. He helped her out and then told her that he didn't want anything in return. He was being selfless…

Hermione felt her self-control bidding her farewell. She didn't know why she didn't just take his random act of kindness and leave while she had the chance.

"Granger, you need to go." he demanded as he cupped her elbows and tried to lead her out of his room. It didn't work. It backfired actually. Losing all the self-control she was desperately hanging onto, Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco unexpectedly.

As if they were magnets, Draco's lips linked to hers within the very minimal amount of a touch. It didn't take him a millisecond to respond to her kiss.

What was she doing? Kissing Malfoy? She hadn't talked to Ron since yesterday, but the very thought of kissing him in the same manner she was kissing Draco, made her uneasy. It didn't seem right to do it with anyone but the blonde haired Slytherin. But, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be as in love with Ron as she was before. She wanted them to be soul mates. She wanted to know she found her one true love.

But, you don't always get what you want. Sometimes, things choose you whether you want them or not. Like after you're born. You don't get to choose your name, or where you were born. You don't get to choose the type of jobs your parents have or your family for that matter. But even so, everything happens for a reason. The experiences in life where chosen specifically for you. Whether it be unconventional like Hermione and Draco, or safe and impressive like Harry and Ginny.

It was as if both their bodies had been electrocuted. Bolts flew through their frames and made their skin tingle with excitement and eagerness. It was exhilarating the way Draco sounded when Hermione's hands unknowingly found their way to his chiseled chest. Getting sucked into the vortex of hunger for the other was too much to handle.

Draco was stealthy and charismatic enough to get Hermione over to his bed without her even noticing. Falling onto the bed wasn't the wisest idea because Draco forgot about his recent hospital visit.

He groaned as a sharp pain erupted in his left hip. He pulled away and covered the hurt area with both hands.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worried. Draco held his side and tried to catch his breath. He groaned again and dipped his head back as he tried to make the pulsing ache in his side go away.

"Too much too soon, apparently." he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"You always manage on making me cry out one way or another, Granger."

Hermione blushed at his comment.

"I honestly didn't intend to barge in that way." She got off his bed as quickly as possible. "I feel irresponsible. You really should be taking it easy. I need to stop provoking you. Not to mention, I don't know why I keep doing that." she rambled. "Are you really okay? I can go get Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll be fine." he said.

"Is this the masculine charm you're trying to pull off here? If you're hurt, you don't have to pretend that you're not."

"Don't underestimate my masculinity." he warned. "I bounce back fast."

"I really should go." she told him.

"You always do that." he said casually.

"Do what?"

"Run away."

"I…don't _always_…"

"You do _always_." he informed her. "Obviously, you can't hide from the fact that this is snog number two…or is it three?" he thought and even put a hand on his chin as he did so. "Either way, you don't always need to run off. No one's chasing you, Granger."

"You don't feel awkward right now?" she asked him. "I mean "this" doesn't freak you out?"

"I mean it's a bit strange. But, you don't see me racing out of here like a bat out of hell."

"Yeah, I don't understand how you handle It." she confessed. "What we're doing is…against everything we've ever known. You and I have been bitter rivals since before we even met. How can snogging me suddenly change your mind about everything we've been through?"

It was one simple answer.

"Moving on. It's the only choice you have in life; otherwise you're just going to be swept underneath the world as it crumbles over you."

"Easy for you to say. Sometimes it's not so easy to forgive."

"Nor forget." he replied. "But, eventually it's the only choice."

"It must be pretty easy."

"Never." he said sitting up. "But, I suck it up and keep going. The people here think what they want to think about me. All they know is I'm terribly rich, my father's a Deatheater, I'm mean and I hate Mudbloods."

"They're pretty accurate." she replied.

"Are they?" he asked. "Granger, did you know that my mother and father had an arranged marriage? My mother_ hates_ my father. She loathes him." he told her. "The day she got knocked up was the day my father threatened her; if it wasn't a boy, it wasn't going to be anything." Hermione was appalled to hear that.

"Nine months later…I wasn't born." He told her as he got lost in the trap of his mind. "I had a sister. My father ripped her from my mother's arms and disposed her the only way he knew how. Painfully." Draco sounded distant. "Not a month went by before he was trying for a boy again."

Hermione covered her mouth, feeling nauseous.

"He got angrier the longer it took to conceive. He abused my mother saying it was her fault that he was wasting all his precious time. But, eventually it happened. Once again; another baby, nine months later…I came into this world. More like, ripped out and thrown into the world." Draco's face looked pained the more he talked. "I grew up being just like him. My father was my hero and my worst enemy. I hated him more than I hated _anything_. But, still…" he talked so openly. "I wanted to be…just…like…him."

"I didn't want to hate you when I met you. But, it's all I ever knew how to do." he looked up at her. "Give me the chance Granger, to try and be better than him. Better late than never."

"You're nothing like your father." she told him, looking deeply into his eyes. "Your father is a monster. He's nothing but a horrible, horrible man."

"You say that cause you don't know the real me, Granger." Draco sucked up the pain and stood up. His 6'1 frame towered above her petite one. "I can be vicious." he told her. "I can be more painful than the entire being of misery."

Hermione felt intimidated and backed away slightly.

"When people get in my way…they get hurt." His tone was strict and unbreakable. "I can do things you could never imagine. Thoughts I have in my head are almost as unforgivable that of a murderer." Draco's stone cold blue eyes looked as though you could see right through them. "Everything I know…I learned from him." Draco gulped because even he knew the truth inside. "And, sometimes…waking up and living isn't worth the pain." Draco realized what he was trying to say. "You need to leave now." he told her. "Because…you need to go be with Weasley."

Hermione didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved that he was pushing her into the arms of another man.

"You don't need me anymore." Draco kept a safe distance from her, just in case. He backed her out of the room and talked to her in a steady, confident tone.

"You have everything you could possibly want." he informed her. "Don't take it for granted."

And with those final words, Draco shut his door.

**A/N-So, definitely some new factors have taken place. What do you think? Review!**


	8. Lies Lies Lies Yeah!

**Lies, Lies, Lies, Yeah!**

Chapter 8

Draco wasn't naïve and he wasn't a sodding moron. He convinced himself that the only reason he figured he wanted Hermione was because Ron had won her. Like he would actually have a crush on Hermione for real?...Yeah…

"_Guys always want what other guys want."_

That thought kept running through his brain. That was the story he was sticking with.

He had made a mockery of himself_ to_ himself and that was utter torture. He didn't want to be stuck in a mind trap any longer. He had taken solace in Hermione by telling her his family history. That was the only way he could cut her loose; by scaring her. She would now run into the arms of her redheaded counterpart. He would sweep her away and take her to live in a hut built by the hammy downs of old wizards.

Draco would be just fine living in the comfort of a mansion and a few house elves. He didn't need anyone. He would be fine alone…

He had pissed Pansy off, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She was his beck and call girl. He could maybe try his luck in some sixth year Slytherins, since they were easy to impress.

Ron's punishment wasn't nearly as severe as Draco wish it could have been. All Ron got was suspension from Quidditch for the first term, 3 months of detention and a letter home. If Draco was in charge, he would have had Ron hanging in the dungeons like Filch mentioned only two hundred times before.

But for the time being, he would just shrug it off. He needed to get back into the loop of things after missing so much.

**XO**

Draco strode down the halls, cloak whooshing behind him like a noble flag in the wind. He walked with authority and superiority. His confident strides and high head made the girls swoon.

He flashed his brilliant white teeth in their direction, loving the deep-rooted feeling of yearning. His cologne was like a toxic form of lust as he passed a group of his female counterparts. A smirk made them go wild and he continued sauntering down the hall as if he was one of the four founders.

He was back on his high horse and it felt incredible. News of his separation with Hermione had travelled faster than a wildfire.

He was back on top and he could have any girl he wanted. He even got browning points because girls now knew that Malfoy was capable of "loving".

Draco strode into the Great Hall for breakfast and all eyes were on him. Hermione and her friends all looked up at him as he made it known that he had entered the room. She tilted her head down and pretended to be more interested in her food.

"Look at that, git." Ron said.

"Leave it be, Ron." Ginny warned. "Last time you had a problem with him, you ended up in a hospital bed." she reminded him.

Ron grumbled and then got back to his food. Ginny looked at Hermione and she could tell something was nipping at her friend. She didn't say anything because she knew Hermione hated being the center of attention. Funny, she was with the soul being of the definition of center of attention.

Draco made no disguise at flirting back and forth with a girl at his table. Only for a second did he look over at Hermione; who had her head dug into her plate so she didn't have to look at anyone.

Draco noted this fact caringly before going back to his own business. All in all, things turned out the way everyone wanted them to.

But what they didn't realize was; on the journey to the things they thought they _wanted_, they were shown things they didn't even know they _needed_.

Ginny found her friend in the library a few hours later. Hermione was stuffing herself with everything she could possibly ever want to know.

"You're binging." Ginny said smiling kindly at her friend. "You've turned into a mad hatter."

"I'm just studying." Hermione retorted not looking up from her book.

"Studying? Or…hiding?"

"Hiding from whom?" Hermione asked questioning as she looked up from her book.

"Ron…Draco?...You tell me."

Hermione scowled at the petite redhead.

"Neither." she protested. "I'm just studying."

"Okay." Ginny didn't believe her. She was here to find out the truth. Taking a seat at the table that was taking a weigh test, Ginny sat their quietly for a few moments.

"Gin?" Hermione asked looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to my friend, Hermione Granger."

"Alright." Hermione closed her book.

"Have you seen her around?"

Hermione didn't know what Ginny was playing at.

"She's right in front of you…?"

"No, she's not. The girl in front of me isn't anything like Hermione." Ginny knew she was antagonizing her. "Hermione tells her best friend _everything_."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." The brunette gave in. "Fine."

Ginny waited patiently with a cute little satisfied smile on her face.

"Ron and I—we…" she procrastinated.

"The two of you…?"

"When we were at the hospital, I wandered into Ron's room to talk to him and he ended up confessing how he felt and how he's been jealous of Draco." Hermione seemed to be unsatisfied. "He told me he wanted to be with me and how Malfoy wasn't the right one."

"That's wonderful news."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile.

"Did he make you "breakup" with him?" Ginny asked.

"No, but…Ginny." Hermione said frustrated. "I told Draco I didn't need him anymore and later when he finally got back to Hogwarts…I kissed him."

"You kissed who?"

"Draco."

"Like, really kissed him?"

Hermione bowed her head, shamefully.

"My head is one giant knot." she told her. "I mean, I really kissed him Gin."

"How long did the two of you snog?" Ginny was trying to process all this at once.

"Only a few seconds."

Ginny loved this kind of juicy gossip. She wouldn't ever betray her best friend by spreading it though.

"Draco then told me some private stuff about his family and how he knew he was a bad person inside because of how he wanted to be like his father his whole life. But, then…he said he didn't want anything for helping me make your brother jealous."

"He helped you out _without_…asking for anything in return?"

Hermione nodded.

"He said he wanted to be a good person for the first time in his life and then he told me to leave and go be with Ron."

"Wow." Ginny said dumbfounded.

"He also said one other thing."

"What was that?"

Hermione blinked a few times and tried to sort out her memories.

"He told me not to take anything for granted."

"Do you think he was trying to tell you something?" Ginny's question had Hermione thinking about that now.

"Why-Why would he?" she asked herself aloud. Looking up at Ginny, Hermione had a questioning look on her face. "I'm sure it didn't mean anything. I think he was just—" she shook her head.

"Well, I don't really know what to say, Mione." Ginny gave Hermione seldom eyes. "Did you ever assume that maybe Malfoy let you off Scott free because…he actually has feelings for you?"

That was a sudden sucker punch in the face.

"He couldn't possibly, Gin." Hermione said. "That would be…unethical."

"Would it?" Ginny asked speaking in code. She had an intrigued smirk on her face as she thought about the possibility that the cold hearted Slytherin might have had his heart melted by the kind Gryffindor.

"Yes, it would." Hermione replied absolutely. "Look at him now. Two seconds later, he's walking around the school in the same overbearing manner he always has. He doesn't want anything to do with me and I think I don't want anything to do with him. Malfoy drives me wild and he makes me go insane because he's just so…confusing."

"To be fair, what guy isn't confusing?" Ginny asked.

"Harry. You got the only decent guy at Hogwarts."

"Hey, I've had my crosses to bear with that boy. Don't forget the whole "chosen one" thing he has to deal with. If he has to deal with it, eventually I do too."

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Listen Mione, everything will make sense in the end. If it doesn't make sense…then it's not the end."

**XO**

Draco was back on the saddle again.

_Actually_…he was on top of a girl in his room. The harder he kissed her, the harder it was to make Hermione's face go away. The last time he did this, he was with someone who he got a rush from. Someone who made it exciting, but safe.

The knot in Draco's chest was not the feeling he was supposed to be getting in this situation. But stubborn as he was, he pushed it away and continued what he was doing.

Hermione came walking through the portrait hole when the nonchalant girl snuck out of his room. The girl looked euphoric and had a permanent smile on her face as she walked away from the Slytherin's door. She blew out an ecstatic breath of air and tried to get her body temperature back to normal.

"Why you dumped him is beyond Me." she said to Hermione who was giving her an irritated look.

The girl started to laugh as she walked past the Gryffindor. Hermione turned her head and watched the annoying naissance leave the room. After she was gone, Hermione turned back around and saw an overconfident Draco leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed as he smirked at the Head Girl.

"Evening." he said to her condescendingly.

"Evening." she replied with a forced smile.

"How was your day?" he asked egging her on.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Can't say I can complain." he replied back with a super callous grin.

"Wonderful." Hermione headed for her bedroom, disappointed to see how spot on Draco had been about his persona.

"How's Weasley?" Draco asked her right as she touched her doorknob.

She slowly turned around and saw the contemptuous flicker in his eye.

"He's well." she said confidently.

"I expect he would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked offended.

"Just an observation."

Hermione turned back to her door and was about to walk in before Draco continued talking to her.

"He's got you now, so no reason for him to get into any more debacles."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to him.

"Weasley seems to only get into a fight when it's in his best interest." Draco told her.

"Don't most people?"

"No." he said clearly. Pushing himself away from the door, Draco crossed the room casually. "When I get into a fight, doesn't matter whose, I want people to know whatever situation I'm in, I'm capable of standing up for myself; even if I might end up losing."

"Are you trying to say he's not man enough?"

"No." Draco replied sarcastically. "Not at all. Your boy Weasley seems to be spot on in that category."

"I don't have time for this." she said to him.

"His only way to get the girl is to tackle her boyfriend to the ground in the middle of a Quidditch game. Then he steals his girl while the bloke's unconscious in the next room."

"That's not how it happened and you know it."

"That seems to be pretty much how it happened to me."

"How would you know? You were _unconscious_." she said with daring eyes.

"Touché." Draco nodded calmly.

"You're not involved anymore. Stop acting like you have any right in my business."

That made him angry. He stormed on over to where she was standing, reached over and slammed her door shut before propping her up against it.

"I am still involved." he informed her. "It's in _your_ best interest."

"Why?" she asked him trying to get out of his hold.

"Because I'm the only person who knows what the bloody hell you've gotten yourself into."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him looking for the truth.

"If you could only see, Granger. You are so naïve."

"Well thank-you for telling me." Her voice was slightly hurt.

"Do you want to know what kind of man your boyfriend is?" he asked her with a new truth in his eye.

Hermione saw the desperation he was gazing at her with and felt perturbed.

"I don't know if I want to." she replied honestly. Draco was kind of freaking her out.

"Well, you need to." he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Malfoy dragged her through halls and halls until they finally got down to the dungeons. He maneuvered his way through like a pro and eventually stopped her outside a classroom that was once used for a 'History of Quidditch' course, ages ago.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him. He stayed silent and looked at the door. "Is someone in there?"

Draco didn't have to say a word. She knew something was wrong here. Cracking the door ever so lightly, she poked her head in and saw one of the most horrific scenes she'd ever come to see.

Hermione pulled away as fast as she could and shut the door quietly. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Draco followed her and did his best to keep up with the fleeing brunette.

She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her eyes as she ran through the castle. Draco stopped her when they had finally arrived in the courtyard.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Me?" Draco asked offended. "I was trying to help you!"

"Help me by showing me _that_?" she insinuated the castle. "You knew exactly what Ron and Lavender were doing and exactly where they were at. How long have you known they were going behind my back?" Hermione was furious, but most of all, she was hurt.

"Since I got back." Draco admitted.

"Well, congratulations. You got what you wanted. You ended up stabbing me in the back again."

"Apparently I'm the only one who knows that Weasley isn't as "grandiose" as he thinks he is."

"It doesn't matter! You knew all this time and you didn't say a word."

"It's "none of my business." Draco mocked her.

"Don't do that." she said with a crack in her voice. She shook her head, wanting to be anywhere…_anywhere_ but where she was.

"Well, I know why you didn't see it coming." he informed her. "It's cause I told you he stood up for you that day in the Great Hall."

Hermione's tear-stained face looked in Draco's direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Weasley didn't do a damn thing that night." Draco told her. "Potter was the only one to get his arse up and do something in your honor. Weasley sat their next to Brown like a little Pansy."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she yelled at him. Hermione made fists and angrily and emotionally hit Draco. "I've been living a lie all because of you!" she bawled. She continued to hit him as she cried and Draco did his best to calm her down. He grabbed her wrists and tried to make her stop.

"Granger, just screw him." he said as she stopped fighting him and just cried into his chest. "Just—" Draco felt ashamed that he had lied to Hermione. But, he thought at the time it would be for the best. He didn't know that Ron was capable of being such a slimy rat like his pet. "Just screw the both of them." he said kindly as she continued to cry in his arms.

Suddenly she pulled away and glared at him with glassy, red eyes.

"I thought I could trust you too, but I guess I was wrong. You should have told me when I asked you." Hermione said to him. "But, I now know I can't trust anyone. Not even myself." She backed away from him and glared. "So, you know what? Screw _you_ too."

She gave one last look at Draco before walking away in a hurry as she tried to contain her tears.

_I'm a sodding moron._ Draco thought. _Sodding moron._

**A/N-Lots going on in the chapter. Yikes! Review and let me know what you think. If it seems a bit OOC, please forgive me. I'm trying to keep it as "real" as I can manage under these circumstances. **


	9. Payback

**Payback**

Chapter 9

"I don't get her—I mean, she's…she's impossible." Draco rambled on, drunkenly. "Who does she think she is?"

Draco and friends were having a grand ball as they drank their bottles and bottles of fire whiskey.

"Mate, girls are only good for one thing." Blaise stated boisterously with an entertained grin. His drunken state wasn't nearly as severe as Draco's.

"Yeah, but even some of them aren't good for anything." Draco replied sullenly.

"So, since you and Pansy are no longer—you and Pansy, you wouldn't mind your best mate taking a stab at her then?" Blaise asked lying back on one of the leather, black sofas in Slytherin common room.

"I couldn't care less what person Pansy shags. I'll even give you a knife." Draco took a swig of the bottle and felt his cold embodiment instantly heat up. The rush of warmth down his throat burned the canal. He wiped his hand over his mouth and his eyes narrowed tiredly as he got lost in a thought. "How can I not be good enough for Granger? What the bloody hell is going on?" Malfoy asked himself. "I always manage on pissing her off some way or another."

"Relax, Malfoy." Blaise said closing his eyes.

"I mean you'd think she'd be happy knowing that I informed her on Weasel shagging Brown."

"Yes, because every girl _loves_ finding out that her boyfriend is shagging his former girlfriend, by _her_ former boyfriend."

Blaise had a point. Draco was so determined to stick it to Weasley, he didn't even think about the consequences.

Draco groaned putting a hand on his pounding head.

"Why am I such a sodding moron? I ask you this, Blaise." Draco commented falling back off the couch armrest, and onto the actual sofa.

Crabbe and Goyle were passed out on the floor, surrounded by sweet wrappers and an almost empty bottle of whiskey.

"You can only make up to a girl so many times before she stops listening to your pleads." Blaise stated. "Not that I've ever made up to a girl. They always come crawling back to me."

Draco knew he had pissed Hermione off, many a time, but she always forgave him in the end. He didn't know what the outcome of this mess up would be.

**XOXO**

Hermione felt like her heart had been ripped out. She'd been crying all day long, locked herself in her bedroom and felt like crawling into a hole. She missed classes, but wasn't sorry. She couldn't even imagine what would happen when she saw Ron or Lavender. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to handle seeing their lying faces again. Just one look in Ron's eyes and she would fall apart. She never thought he was capable of this.

Then again, she didn't think he was capable of almost killing someone either. It seemed there was a lot about Ron that Hermione knew nothing about. He wasn't even her friend at this point. He wasn't good enough for her. She would never forgive him for this.

It seemed that she was more upset over the fact that someone had betrayed her, than the fact that Ronald Weasley specifically was the one who had cheated on her.

Hermione got up and wiped her nose. She was tired of crying. Walking over to her window, she rested her head on the glass. It was nighttime and she watched the rain fall against her cold window. She closed her tired eyes and listened to the tapping on the glass.

She was so worn out. Things were horrible. She wanted to get away from everything. She wanted to be…home.

Hermione questioned if it was a bad idea or not. Leaving Hogwarts wouldn't be the wisest decision, but if she didn't get out now, she would drown. She closed her eyes and imagined home. She was going whether it was right or wrong to do so.

The familiar smell of sugar cookies enveloped her senses and made her feel instantly at home.

"Mom, Dad?" Hermione called out to her parents.

Suddenly, her mother came running around the corner, surprised to see her only daughter standing in the living room.

"Hermione?" her mother asked coming toward her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione gripped her mother tightly after she came in for a hug. She couldn't control her emotions and she started to cry right in her arms.

"Oh, Mione."

After a nice cup of hot chocolate and some of her mother's famous scones, Hermione told her parents everything.

"I don't want to go back." She told them. "If I go back, I'll see them."

"Hermione, darling." Her father started. "Being vacated from your home by some guy isn't the reason to throw everything you've worked so hard for, right out the window. That's not the way we raised you." Her dad grabbed Hermione's hand and looked her in the eye. "I know you trusted him, he's been one of your best friends for as long as we can remember. But, everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was the one test to know for sure what people you can trust in your life. The ones who stand beside you are the ones who fight with you. Friends are just like molars and enemies are just like cavities. Molars are there for you your whole life. Strong, supportive and ready for anything. Cavities on the other hand are rotten, hurtful and just plain ugly inside. You understand?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Luckily, you have me and your mom for wisdom teeth."

After taking in his words of "wisdom", Hermione got tucked into her old bedroom. It felt so wonderful being back at home. It felt like she never left.

For the first time in what seemed like days, Hermione felt calm again. Taking advice from her parents always did the trick. The crying stopped and the sorrow was replaced with anger. Hermione would not be made a fool. Especially by someone like Lavender. She was probably laughing sickly inside knowing she was pulling a '"fast one" over on Hermione.

Oh, no. When Hermione got back to Hogwarts, she would make it known to everyone.

That night she slept peacefully and at ease. Home Sweet Home.

**XOXO**

Draco felt like death when he awoke the next morning. He didn't know how the hell he got back to his dorm, but he woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He groaned as he slowly sat up in his large, four-poster bed.

His head was pounding and the light from the window caused a migraine.

"Bloody hell." he stated putting his right arm over his eyes before hiding back under the covers.

There was a booming knock on his door that felt magnified to the tenth degree. Hermione burst right in and Draco squinted at her as she came striding over to the bed.

"Thank you." she said emphatically.

"What?" Draco asked staggered. He sat up and tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt in-between his eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known the truth." And on that final note, Hermione turned on her heel and left the room brazenly.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Draco asked himself before hiding his head under his pillow.

Hermione felt a rush of empowerment. She didn't know exactly what to do about Ron yet, but she definitely wasn't going to let him get off easy. But, she did know that this was the second time Draco ended up benefitting her in the doubt. Everything he had done for her was something a friend would do.

But deep down, Draco didn't feel like a friend. He felt like…something more.

As she walked to class, she pondered her thoughts. What was the best approach to take? Should she just bite her tongue and walk away from Ron? Or make him dig his own grave? There was only one person who could help her, like so many times before.

Draco dragged himself to Potions after fixing himself a hangover remedy. When he saw the brunette coming towards him, he didn't know what was about to happen. All he knew was it would probably make him want to start drinking again.

"I need you." Hermione stated to the blonde haired Slytherin.

_Maybe not…_

"If I had a sickle for every time I heard someone say that to me." he replied coolly.

"You'd have one sickle." she stated sarcastically.

"Granger, I thought you didn't want anything else to do with me." Draco said looking her in the eye, an intrigued smile on his lips.

"I apologized." she said. "But, it's not like I was the villain in all this. You had no problem dangling what you knew in-front of my face like that."

"Just because I chose to show you instead of tell you doesn't make me a villain. I should have told you sooner, Granger. I know that." He said earnestly.

"Thank-you." she replied. "But still…"

"Still?" he asked waiting.

"You must have been gotten a real kick seeing Ron go behind my back like that."

"Why would you think that?" he asked defensively.

The classroom was starting to fill up, but luckily no one took notice to their conversation.

"I know everyone thinks I'm the smartest witch of my time, but that doesn't mean I don't make mistakes either. That seems to be all I've been doing lately. Even you must have thought it was quite hilarious to watch someone pull one over on me."

Draco was offended. All this hard work and Hermione still thought he was out to get her. If he couldn't prove himself to her, why was he trying?

"For your information-." Draco stood up and his 6'3 frame towered over her. "When I first discovered that Weasley was cheating on you, I was about to burst through that door and curse him to hell. I knew that wasn't what you wanted me to do, so I did what I was supposed to. I ignored it and stuck to my own business." Draco said angrily. "After all I've done for you; you still think I'm trying to hurt you. Haven't I proved myself to you at all?" He kept his words in hushed tones. "What do you want me to do to make you see I'm on your side, Granger?"

"You can stop giving me whiplash." she said after a few seconds. "I don't even know what we are anymore. I look at you and I don't see an enemy, Malfoy. But, I've been wrong before."

"We're not enemies."

"Then what are we?" she asked desperately.

He didn't have an answer. Some people turned their direction and Draco knew this wasn't the place for this.

"Follow me." He said to her. Draco led her out of the classroom and into a vacant one only a few feet away. Closing the door, but not locking it, Draco turned to her. But, Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer.

"At first, I resented myself for turning to you for help. But then…I loved pretending we were something real. Then things happened with Ron and you pushed me to him that night in your room." Hermione's voice became slightly shaky. "I thought things were officially done between us. Professionally and personally. But, then that night in our common room you; as in _you_, told me that you were still involved in my life. What does that even mean?"

"It means—I can't get you out of my bloody head!" He burst out. "It's insufferable and torturous, but yet, it's the highlight of my life. You don't belong with a pathetic git like Weasley. You belong with-"

"Who?" She was unaware of the hopefulness taunting her in the background.

Draco paused and slowly shook his head.

"You belong with someone who doesn't tell you who they think you should be with. You make that decision and you alone." Draco said humbly. "It wouldn't be fair to make you believe something just because someone else does. That's the story of my life. But, I'm ending it here."

"When have you ever been fair?" she asked. A charmed smile played on her lips.

"Never." he replied with a smirk. "And I don't plan on trying it now. You belong with _me_." he stated with confidence and general amusement. He pulled her roughly into his arms and held her tightly as his lips connected with hers. Passion erupted between both of them and it became impossible to control their urges. Draco pulled her in even closer and made her back arch. He dominated her mouth with his and made it known that this was him. He was here.

Suddenly, the door began to open.

"Mione, you in 'ere?" The familiar sound of Ron made both Hermione and Draco pull their heads away from one another, but they stood planted in each other's arms. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Ron yelled as soon as he made clear that it was in-fact his girlfriend making out with Malfoy. "Neville told me he saw you come in here with him!" Ron pointed at Draco.

Draco stepped away from Hermione and without a second thought; he punched Ron straight in the face. He went flying to the floor and hit it with a hard thud. He was quite obviously knocked unconscious.

"Payback's a bitch." Draco said mockingly.

Hermione covered her mouth and jumped back.

Malfoy turned around and gave Hermione a half-smile.

"Little late, but better late than never, eh?" he asked her.

Hermione couldn't believe he just did that—but she wasn't against it either.

Draco held his hand out to her.

"Go ahead, take it." he said absolutely loving the minute he was in.

Hermione took one more look at Ron on the floor before smiling and taking Draco's hand. He helped her step over Ron before he put his arm around her shoulders and walked her back down the hall, claiming her as his to whoever wanted to know.

**To Be Continued…Or Not…**

**Tell Me In the Reviews!**

**A/N-Fin? More? No more? What do you want my lovely readers? My wish is your command. **


	10. The Secret

**A/N-****Alright! I couldn't resist. A twisted plot just entered my mind and I think I'm going to run with it. We'll see how it goes. **

**The Secret**

Chapter 10

**Many Years Earlier**

"Narcissa? Is this that him?"

Eleven year old Narcissa Black took a glance to her left. Standing arrogantly and judgmentally near a stairwell was eleven year old Lucius Malfoy. His pale blonde hair moved silkily as he took in his surroundings. His face suggested disgust and petulance. Turning his head, Lucius' stone cold blue eyes caught Narcissa's. A cold chill ran through her bones and made her want to look away.

"That's him." she spoke quietly to her dearest and oldest friend.

Lucius' strict line of a mouth slowly curved into a devilish smirk. There she was…his future wife.

**XO**

"Being in Slytherin has always been a birthright of mine." Lucius spoke to Narcissa that night in the Great Hall. The feast in-front of them was almost too much to bear for anyone else, but Lucius was used to getting fed in such a magnitude. "Purebloods should be with purebloods." he said disdainfully. "Half-bloods should be with half-bloods. And well…Mudbloods shouldn't even exist."

Narcissa listened to him as she cut up her chicken in dainty pieces.

"Half-bloods are a close second to that option though." he finished.

Narcissa smiled and nodded kindly.

"So, have they told you of our arrangement?" he asked her.

"Yes, they have. I've known for quite a while." she said cumbersomely. "It's definitive."

"Well, I could do worse." Lucius said running his gaze up and down her body.

She felt an ache in her throat, but swallowed and finished with a nod and a smile.

**XO**

As the two got older, they were swathed in a whirlwind of exclusive parties, meetings and rendezvous' on Lucius' end.

By year seven, Narcissa already knew what her life after Hogwarts would consist of. The evil man that she learned to "love" was in control of her life.

She had the ring, she had the livelihood and now she had the burdens that came with it. As Lucius began his true devotion to the Dark Lord, Narcissa went along for the ride. A rollercoaster of ups and downs, deaths and the development of a horrible menacing wizard all came at once. She kept her mouth shut and did what a loving and caring wife would do; stand by her husband and choose his side every time.

The dark mark was proof that what little, _minuscule_ humanity Lucius had at one point in his life, was ferociously blown to smithereens.

**XO**

One morning, Narcissa fell ill. She summoned the Malfoy private physician to her side at once. The mood swings, vomiting, lightheadedness all finally made perfect sense at this point.

Peter Pettigrew went running through the dark halls of the abandoned cottage that Lucius and a few other Deatheaters founded as their secret meeting location; for strategizing plans for the Dark Lord.

"Lucius! Lucius!" Pettigrew hollered as he ran. Bursting through one of the doors, Lucius looked up sternly from where he stood with two other people. "Word from Wilshire." Pettigrew stated out of breath.

Lucius gave him a peculiar look.

"Sir, your wife is expecting a child."

Rushing back to Malfoy Manor, Lucius made sure his wife had everything she needed for a successful pregnancy. This was his legacy he was talking about and he wanted to make sure everything went to plan. Nothing could go wrong.

In the middle of the night; whilst Lucius was away, Narcissa went into labor. Screams echoed off the walls of the manor. Hours later, a tiny, beautiful baby came into the world.

"She's beautiful."

Narcissa held the tiny little girl in her arms and loved her more than life itself.

Elsewhere, Lucius Malfoy sat in a private study, packed full of dark arts books. There was a slight knock on the door.

"Enter." Malfoy announced.

Peter Pettigrew stepped in, cautiously.

"What?" Lucius asked rudely.

"It's your wife, sir."

"What's happened?" he asked shutting his book quickly.

"She's given birth." he said. Lucius looked hopeful. "To a daughter."

Fury erupted on Lucius' face.

"Absolutely not!" he yelled viciously.

**XO**

Lucius burst through the doors of his bedroom back at the manor.

"A daughter?" he yelled at his wife who lay in bed with the little girl. "You gave me a daughter?" Screaming at her, Lucius headed for the bed. "What the bloody hell have you done? I told you to give me a son and if you can't even do that, what are you good for?"

The little girl awoke from her slumber in a fit of cries. Lucius reached over and ripped the baby from her mother's arms.

"Lucius, no! Don't hurt her!" Narcissa yelled at her husband.

"She is _not_ my daughter. I asked for a son!" walking away from the bed, Lucius threw the baby in the arms of Peter, "Dispose of this." before leaving the room.

Peter stood frozen with the baby in his arms. Narcissa cried as she slowly got out of bed. She hurried over to Peter and took the baby from him.

"Don't touch my daughter! I'll take care of this." Narcissa said to him. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you myself." she threatened.

"Of course, my lady." Peter beckoned.

**XO**

_**Sirius,**_

_**I know we do not see eye to eye. But, you're the only one who can help me. Please say you'll take her away. Put her somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can harm her. It's imperative that no one else knows about this.**_

_**She's the only thing I'm living for. Protect her.**_

_**-Narcissa**_

**Narcissa, **

**I will do everything in my power to protect her. I have a friend who can keep her safe. I'm getting her out of the wizarding world and sending her to the States. She'll have a better life there. A whole life. Fear not, Narcissa. She will be safe. I promise you. **

**Meet me in private, tonight. You know where. **

**-Sirius**

**XO**

Narcissa cuddled her darling daughter. She wrapped her in a warm blanket and wandered not too far off the grounds. Sirius was already there.

"Cissy." Sirius greeted.

"Sirius, keep your word." Narcissa told him. "Don't underestimate my capabilities. I want my daughter to be safe. If Lucius finds out that she's alive, he'll kill everyone who was a part of it. Give her a chance to live."

"I gave you my word, Narcissa. That's all I can give you." he said looking her in the eye. "Now, it's getting late. We need to go."

Narcissa looked down at her sleeping baby girl.

"I love you." she spoke softly. "Good-bye for now." she held back the tears. "Aries."

She kissed the baby's head before handing her over to Sirius.

"My baby."

**19 Years Later**

**Draco,**

**You must come home at once. Something has happened. **

**-Mother**

Narcissa had a tired look on her face. It'd been months since she'd seen her husband. But him aside, she had bigger things to worry about.

"Narcissa, what's happened?" her dearest friend read the note over her shoulder.

"It's Aries." she spoke quietly. "She's found me."

**A/N-Yeah, not sure where this is going. Just leave some reviews. Haha. **


	11. Cruel Intentions

**A/N-Many of you were wondering what the backstory was and I just wanted to tell you that, Voldemort is still out there. No attack on Hogwarts has occurred at the present time. Sirius Black is still alive. Lucius has been off doing Deatheater things for the past three months.**

**-I know many of you are wondering where I plan on taking this and the truth is, I'm just putting my fingers to the keyboard and letting whatever twisted plot comes to my head be put out there for you all to read. **

**P.S-No, Draco/Aries incest and no Hermione/Aries smut are in the works, you sickos! **

**Cruel Intentions**

Chapter 11

"I'm really confused." Ginny stated as she looked at Hermione who was sitting across from her.

Hermione lifted her brow and gave her a slow head shake.

"You and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione tilted her head down. Did she really have to be the one to tell her best friend that her brother had been cheating on her? Then go on to tell her that her new…"boyfriend" punched him out cold?

"Things didn't work out between Ron and me." Hermione said simply and direct.

"Oh." Ginny didn't even want to know what happened with her moron brother and her best friend. She would get all the information she needed from other sources, AKA-Harry. "So…I thought Malfoy was just like…a diversion?" she whispered.

Hermione swallowed nervously.

"Things—escalated."

The redhead looked impressed. "Escalated?" she leaned back and crossed her arms. "Huh."

"Gin, please don't make me get into it." Hermione begged.

"So, you guys are really…together?"

"In simple terms, I suppose."

"And what would be the un-simple terms?"

"The fact that…it's all new. We don't know what it is exactly. Things just kind of…" Hermione talked with her hands. "Happened."

"What "happened" exactly?" Ginny put her elbows on the table and leaned in. Hermione looked around conspicuously. They were in a pretty much empty part of the library.

"We talked. We actually talked." she said with a comforting smile. "It's hard to believe, but things changed in that room. He told me that he couldn't get me out of his head. Then—he kissed me."

Ginny's mouth was to the floor.

"But, your brother walked in." Hermione closed her eyes; fear of what Ginny's expression could have possibly said. She peeked an eye and saw that her best friend had a calm face.

"What did that idiot do?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you need to know now that I did not cheat on your brother." she stated quickly. "He cheated on me with Lavender."

"I'm going to kill him!" she said angrily. "How do you know?"

"Draco knew they were together and he literally dragged me to where they were and made me see for my own eyes."

"When did this happen?"

"Wednesday night. Around nine."

Ginny gave her a confused look.

"Mione, that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Ron was with me and Harry in the Gryffindor common room at the time. Harry and he were playing wizard chess."

"That's impossible."

"I don't know who you saw exactly, but I know for a fact that Ron was safely in Gryffindor tower at the time. Ask Dean and Neville. Ron made the whole thing a full on tournament."

Hermione was speechless. It sure looked a lot like Ron and Lavender that night. She was positive it was them. But, something wasn't adding up here…

**XO**

"Yeah, Ron was playing Harry wizard chess." Dean said.

"Ron was more like beating him senseless at wizard chess." Neville added.

"And you're sure this was around nine?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." Dean assured her. "That's when the two of them finally found one of the Knights missing swords. They played the rest of the night."

What was going on around here?

"Did you guys see Lavender around?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender's been in the hospital wing since Tuesday night." Neville said. "I think Madam Pomfrey said she's got the flu."

"Thanks." Hermione said to them before heading off to find Draco.

Nothing made sense at the current time. Everything was off and Hermione was going to find out the truth, whether it killed her or not.

**XOXO**

Hermione wandered through the Head's common room.

"Draco?" she called out. "Are you here?"

Silence.

She knocked on his door before going in uninvited.

"Draco?"

Hearing nothing, she was about to leave when she decided to knock on the bathroom door. Walking over to it, she saw that it was fully opened and no one was inside. As she turned around, something caught her eye. Walking into the bathroom, Hermione pulled the shower curtain aside so she could get a better look at what had stopped her.

Sitting in the middle of the bathtub was a small, black cauldron. Next to it were many empty vials. She picked one up and nearly dropped it as she made sense of what was inside.

Strands of short red hair filled the tiny bottle. Next to where it was sitting was another vial, but it had dirty blonde hair in it. Hermione felt her heart start to race. She knew what this was. She knew perfectly well what the whole site in-front of her was. The boomslang skin, fluxweed and knotgrass.

"Polyjuice Potion." she stated. "Ron…and…Lavender." she said slowly. Holding both vials up right next to each other, she finally understood everything.

"I had to do it." Someone said behind her.

A single tear rolled down from her eye.

"Why?" she asked not turning around.

"It was the only way."

Hermione turned around and felt like her knees were going to collapse.

"How could you? I trusted you. Who did I see that night?"

"Parkinson and Zabini. They offered to help."

Draco stood there like a statue. His eyes looked shameful, but his gaze dropped when he saw another tear fall from her face.

"How did you do it? It takes a month to brew." she didn't want to believe the whole scenario.

"I know someone who could get it done sooner." Was all he said.

She shook her head.

"Weasley isn't good enough for you."

"After this, what makes you think you are?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"I've been spending every minute of every day with you, trying to convince the school that we had the perfect relationship. I know that that kind of heat isn't fake." he said. "Weasley is nothing more than a buffoon with no common sense and absolutely no idea what a woman wants. I do. I know you."

"Tricking someone into breaking up with their partner isn't something you do to someone you care about!" she yelled.

"I had to do it. You were blind to what was going on between us. It was the only way you would see that I was on your side."

"You're not on my side, Malfoy! If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't have done this."

"It was payback."

"To who?" she yelled.

"Both of you! Weasley for nearly killing me on that pitch and you for dumping me in the hospital and then just going about your business."

"This is it. This moment here. Everything led up to this moment. The collecting. I knew you wouldn't let me off Scott-free."

"It's not like that. I did it with the best intentions." Draco said stepping closer to her. "I care about you."

She looked into his eyes, but she just couldn't trust him. Her world had collapsed in two seconds, all thanks to the greedy blonde who stood in-front of her.

"I never want to see you again." she said coldly. "Even if that means I have to be the one to disappear."

Pushing him out of the way, Hermione left the room. She didn't know how she ended up down by the lake. Her heart was broken again. Only this time, the broken pieces of her heart had broken into even more tinier pieces. Ron wasn't the bad guy, Malfoy was.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" asked someone behind her as Hermione cried to herself. Jumping, she turned around and saw a beautiful young woman coming towards her. The woman had flawless blonde hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a crimson cloak over a black lace dress.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked taken off guard. The woman smiled sweetly as she came closer.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." she said quietly. "I know what that horrible boy did to you." she said slowly. "I know how he did you wrong. How he made your heart die…"

Hermione was cautious to the woman and made sure to back away as she got closer.

"I can make him pay, dearie." she said. "I can make him suffer, the way he made you suffer."

"I'm—sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The woman stopped and looked Hermione in the eye.

"You can call me Aries." she said.

"I'm sorry Aries, but I think I'll be fine."

"Nonsense." she said. "Do not turn help away from where it is needed…Hermione."

"How do you know my name?" Her heart was racing and she was about to get out of there as fast as she could.

"You can trust me. I just want to help you." she said.

All of a sudden, the woman's eye pupils expanded and put Hermione into a trance. The act captivated Hermione's full attention. She was in a daze that she couldn't control.

"You need my help, Hermione." Aries spoke softly. "Tell me you need my help…"

Hermione started to sway in place. She mumbled a few words.

"Say…Aries, I need your help." The blonde said again.

"Aries…I need…"

"Your help. Say it." she said.

"Aries…I need your…help."

Aries closed her eyes and a pleased smile appeared on her face.

"Wonderful." she said. "Because I need your help too."

Grabbing Hermione tightly on the arm, the two of them disappeared in an instant.

**XOXO**

"Mission completed." Aries said walking into a dark room that's only light consisted of the burning fireplace.

"Well done, Aries." Walking over to the chair that faced the fireplace, a man sat there. "Step one complete. Your father will be proud to hear this."

"Hear what?" asked a man coming into the room at superior level.

"Father." Aries said turning around. "I did it. I got her here. Her disappearance will shake the school and he'll go looking for her. We'll lure him here. Right into our trap. He'll be with us, where he belongs." she said triumphantly.

"Very well done, Aries. Very well done." Lucius smiled proudly. "I should have known that no Malfoy ever fails. Even if you are a girl doing a man's job."

**XOXO**

**Malfoy Manor**

"No!" Sirius yelled running into the study. "Narcissa, do not send that letter to Draco!"

"Sirius?" she asked turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Aries, Cissy." he said. "She's not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sirius looked at his cousin, fear in his eyes.

"She's got the mark."

**A/N-Gahhh! I literally had writer's block for days now, unsure of how to continue. I just put my mind to work and did some thinking. Now, what do you think? Leave some reviews!**

**By the by, have no fear! This is a Dramione after all! Love conquers all!**


	12. Important Author's Note

**A/N-****Hey guys! Little author's note for you. I've been getting room temperature to cold reviews on my story lately. I'm sorry if I no longer impress you. I told you that I was going to let the story end there, but you all told me to continue. I'm sorry if you do not like the way it has twisted, but if you don't want to read it…then don't. Plain and simple.**

**To those of you who still support me and are keeping an open mind for this story, thank-you. It means the world to me. If you have any suggestions, I'm listening. Fire away!**

**~SweetAngelofMusic **


End file.
